The Dragon and the Fox
by Kerbros69
Summary: During the Chunin Exam, Naru Uzumaki ran off in the Forest of Death for hiding her pain. What happens if she saw The Demon who raise her coming from another dimension with a boy with pink hair and can eat fire and his talking blue cat. Natsu/Naru/maybe, Gajeel/(Fem)Gaara and one-sided Naru/Sasu.
1. The Dragon

(A/N: **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto and any other anime or manga that appear except my OC.**

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dragon

Naru Uzumaki was really pissed, particularly because she was qualified for the next round of the Chunin Exams. She had barely passed because of a particular snake-sannin that had sealed her chakra, which in turn had left her extremely vulnerable, and because her supposed team-mates had left her in the Forest of the Death, alone, because one of her team-mates was more important than her and she had to find the rest of the way by herself. Maybe because during her match, her opponent had smelled like a dog or maybe because her teacher thought it was more important to train the emo guy in her group because he had to fight a killer sociopath who used sand and crushed one of her fellow ninja, while she had to fight an arrogant prick that spouted nonsense about fate, who had coincidentally brutally assaulted one of the only people that was nice with her. Maybe all of those reasons together was why she was pissed, she couldn't say for sure.

''You can't be serious Kakashi-sensei! Why can't you train me instead of Sasuke-teme! Or even the both of us?! Why is it always about him!'' Shouted a small sun-kissed blonde haired girl who wore her hair tied up in pigtails. Her eyes were sky blue, she had tanned skin, and three strange whisker marks on each side on her face, like a fox. She wore an orange jacket with blue trim with a red swirl crest on her back. She also wore an orange pair of shorts that reached her mid-thigh and blue shinobi sandals.

''Sorry Naru, but I already promise Sasuke that I will train him'' Her sensei was a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and has dark-colored eyes wearing the standard Jonin uniform and a mask hiding his face undone his nose and an orange book on his hand.

''But why? I need more help than him. I'm fighting Neji Hyuuga, the strongest rookie Genin'' Naru explained as she tried to convince her teacher train her instead of the last loyal Uchiha to Konoha, this guy was a really arrogant and brooding, always thinking he better than everybody because of his sharingan, and because of that everyone treat like a prince when with her the villagers treat like the most kind of criminal and insult behind her back. But all that would change when she became the first female Hokage in Konoha. She didn't know how wrong she was.

''Sorry but Sasuke needs my help more than you since his opponent can kill him, you on the other hand… it is not a problem if you lose. But since I'm your sensei, you have to control your chakra you basic but i found a person just for you'' Kakashi said still looking his book, not even looking at the pig tailed blond girl who had a hurtful expression of her cute face.

''Screw that scarecrow! You always help train Sasuke and Sakura but not me! I tried to be the stupid one of this team, Sakura is the weakest one and she's a fucking fan-girl! I'm done with this team and you're the worst hypocrite I have ever seen!'' She stormed out form the hospital without giving her sensei the time to reply. She tried so hard so that people would accept her, but they were always mean with her, she had hoped being a part of a team would be different but she was wrong. Her teacher never gave her any attention, her male teammate was a fucking asshole and her other teammate is a screaming banshee, not to mention that the other ninjas of her age, expect for Hinata, thought she was a retard and the teachers were no better. To change her ideas, she ran on the only place that could make her calm, The Forest of Dead.

''Why does nobody want to help me...it's so fucking stupid.'' She yelled as she hit a tree, causing the tree to break in two. When she sighed and shook her head to release some of her pent up frustration, she saw a small fox made of fire staring her with curious look. Naru watched the fox made of flames with curiosity. As she walked towards the fox, it ran deeper into the forest and the blond girl rushed towards the fox in flames.

''Don't run pretty fire fox! You so cute and awesome dattebane!'' She shouted loudly as she continued to run after the fox. The fox simply stopped running and transformed into a tornado of flames that made Naru covered her eyes from the heat. Suddenly the tornado become larger and three bodies dropped from the tornado. Naru blinked her eyes when she look the three more closer and her eyes widened as she saw a boy of her age with spiky pink hair.

''A boy...with pink hair?''

* * *

Earth Land with Natsu and Happy

Natsu was really annoyed, why because since he join Fairy Tail almost everyone treat him with little respect. For his lack of education, trouble with reading, manners and everyone make fun of him with he talk about Igneel his foster Dragon. Sure, he may be annoying by constantly challenging Erza, Mirajane, Laxus and Gildartz for showing how much he's strong but this the way how Igneel raise him. His only really friend is Happy, Natsu considered Lisanna as a friend too but the girl never defend when her older sister or Gray makes fun of him. So the little Fire Dragon Slayer decide to at everyone that he was serious, he takes a request that nobody never seem to pick to make them wrong.

''Natsu, why do we have to go meet somebody?'' Happy asked to his father figure, sitting on his head in a deep forest.

''Because on the paper I saw the name of a Demon that Igneel tell about, I never put attention since now and that will gave us a lot of money and a lot of fish for you.'' replied the young boy with bored look on his face. He had a spiky pink hair with dark green eyes and tan skin. He wore a red shirt with long sleeves with black shorts and red shoes. He also wore a white scaly scarf on his neck.

''What is the job again?''

''Some Demon needs help for strange reason.'' the Fire Dragon Slayer replied.

''What the name of the Demon?''

"Kuruma the Fire Devil King.''

''A Fire Devil King like your dad?''

''Yeah, Igneel told me that in the Demon race the Elemental Demons have Kings and Queens for their element like the Dragons.'' Natsu explained.

''They do have a King for fish?'' Happy said, drooling when he said the word fish.

''I don't think so.'' Natsu sweat dropped.

They continued to walk until they saw a big cave with a huge entrance, Natsu showing no fear unlike his partner entered in the cave walk toward a source of light. They continued to walk when they saw red throne with a fox's emblem a woman sitting on the throne with a bored look.

The man was a very stunting and handsome. He seemed to be tall and muscular, with spiky crimson hair and red-silted eyes and tanned skin. Three red whisker marks were on his cheeks, two large fox ears on his head and nine crimson tails on his ass. He wore a blood red kimono with black trimmings.

''**It's been my lucky day... the son of the Fire Dragon King has come to visiting me...may I ask why?**'' the King of Fire Demon raise an eyebrow stare the Fire Dragon Slayer with curiosity.

''Greeting! I am Natsu Dragneel, Prince of all Fire Dragons and friend of the Vampire Princess. Is a pleasure to meet you King Kuruma.'' Natsu bowed respectfully to the Kitsune, hoping his lesson with the Vampires paid off.

Kuruma stare him with a blank look for a moment and began to laugh so hard that he rushed at he rubbed the hair of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

**''I'm like you kid! You show respect unlike your bastard of father, sometime he really irritated **'' said the Fire Devil King as he rubbed his chin. The Fire Dragon Slayer nodded his head in agreement, still angry against his Dragon father.

''Aye! I'm Happy, nice to me you Mr. Big Fox!'' the small cat shouted happily.

''**A talking cat...I thought I had seen everything... **'' The Fire Kitsune muttered to himself.

''Aye! I can fly too!''

''Later Happy. You didn't just call me to see me right?'' Natsu asked.

''**Exactly young Fire Dragon, I brought you here because I need your help**'' Kuruma stated.

''My help? Why I powerful Elemental Devil King need my help?'' Natsu asked.

''**I'm liking you more and more. The reason I need you is because twelve years ago, during of a fight with another Demon, an explosion transport me and another Devil King in another dimension.''**

''Another dimension!'' Natsu and Happy asked in the same time.

''**Yeah and let finish! Like I said, I transported in another dimension similar of Earthland, in this dimension, humans are called ninja or shinobi and use a energy called chakra. Is similar with magic but weaker, I saw a village called Konoha and for my own curiosity I entered in the ninja village and in the same time changing my appearance. When I visiting the village, I hear a lot of thing about this world, they culture, their jutsu similar of spell, bloodline similar of Curses and unfortunately their arrogance are more worse in Earthland but the worse thing I ever see is a bunch of civilian want to kill a baby just because she a vessel of so called Demon also named Tailed Beasts**'' Kuruma explained.

''A vessel of a Beast!'' They asked as Kuruma nodded his head.

**''Exactly but that will take too much to time to explain. The reason I called you is because I need your help.''**

''My help...why?''

''**Because I stay five years in this place to see a young little girl without family, friend or someone to take care of her. I may be a Demon but to that makes to kill them in the horrible and painful way. The Hokage do nothing that watching and lie about her true heritage and said if she want to be acknowledged by people who hate** her''.

''But the Hokage didn't help her. I'm mean if he told that to her because he care for in the some way?'' Natsu asked hopeful.

''**Poor naive little Fire Dragon, the real reason he care about her because she's military weapon for the village. Humans are the same even in different dimension; also if you want your powerful weapon to be loyal for you, you need to be a little manipulative. And the worst, the Hokage himself told to all the villagers that she was the vessel who saved the village and that they were to treat her like a hero. What a fool, can you imagine that with your Guild Master Natsu... **'' Kuruma smirking evilly, knowing he touched a sensitive spot of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu thinking about everything the Fire Devil King said, after a couple of minutes he concluded that Hokage was a big idiot and knew for sure that his Guild Master would never do that, hell no...maybe.

''Natsu?''

''What do I have to do...'' Natsu asked with a serious voice, can't imagine someone who manipulate a poor girl for a village who hate her, he know he gramps will never do that any of them.

''**I need you and your cat come with to help and worry a find a way to travel between dimension-**'' he was interrupted by the pink haired boy

''Is that even possible!''

''**For a Devil King yes, you and me will find her and unleashed her potential and break that lies. For five years, I raise her like my own kit and no way I will let that happen! I'll teach her my Fire Devil Slayer Magic and you your Fire Magic and since she will need help. Don't worry I will give you this book to learn more about Elemental Nations. For two weeks I'll train her but after is you because I need to do some errands, any questions?**'' Kuruma asked.

''Yeah three. Can I destroy anything without paying for it? Two, can I beat the crap out of the people that I don't like, and lastly who is she?'' Natsu simply asked.

''Aye!''

**''In the order you asked… Yeah but don't attract too much attention to yourself. Hell Yeah! Especially the Uchiha clan… I don't like them. And lastly, you will just have to see for yourself...**'' With one of his long nail, he opened a fissure that looked like a portal, grabbed the young Fire Dragon Slayer and his cat, and then walked towards the portal with a sinister smile.

**_'With corruption and the help of Igneel's son this humans will never that coming' _**Kuruma thought.

''Wait! What about my guild they will notice my absence'' Natsu panicked, not wanting the guild worry for him.

''Aye!''

''**Don't be a whiny, I already got this. I hope you do not have motion sickness because if so, you may lose your breakfast.''**

''What! Of course I've motion sickness! Wa-wait Noooooo!''

* * *

Elemental Nations, Konoha

''A boy with pink hair?'' Naru muttered for herself as she looking the strange boy with huge curiosity. The boy seemed to be her age, he has spiky pink hair but his hair was darker than her teammate. He wore a red shirt with long sleeves with a pair of black short and red shoes. He also wore a white scaly scarf on his neck.

_He looks cute dattebane...what the hell I think that?' _Naru thought as she blushed.

The spiky haired boy growled as he wake up and opened his eyes and a blond haired girl on his age and wore a lot of orange on her and seem short.

_'Why is she in so much orange? I like the color but come one with blue… she no fashion sense'_ Natsu reasoned to himself.

''How are you? Are you related with Sakura-chan or something?'' She yelled.

''Don't speak so loud, you know! I can clearly hear you, regretfully...'' He muttered.

''**He is right you loud mouth kit, but it is nice to see you again.**'' Kuruma walked toward the blond girl.

''Fur-Ball is that you?'' She asked with hope that it was the same Demon that had raised her for five years.

''**Of course is me you puny human! You know another bad-ass Kitsune like me!**'' He gave a foxy grin as he hugged the little girl and she hugged back with tears falling from her eyes.

''Fur-Ball who that guy over there?'' She pointed the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''**He will be your new friend, present yourself kit.**'' The Fire Devil King ordered. The little blonde girl nodded her head and walked towards Natsu with a foxy-grin on her face.

''Hi! I'm Naru Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha!''

''I'm Natsu Dragneel! The Fire Dragon Slayer, nice to meet you!'' he gave his own grin.

''A Fire Dragon Slayer? What the hell is A Dragon Slayer'' Naru shouted confuse.

''Hey Devil King! Why you didn't tell her about the Slayers Mages! You said your raise her and you didn't teach your magic?'' yell a annoyed Natsu to the Kitsune.

''**Don't look me like that brat, I did raise but not long. Anbu or Black Ops as they call watching her almost everyday, if I kill them and the Hokage but everyone will thinks is her and you know the rest...**''

''No I don't!''

''**The reason I didn't teach my magic is because, take too much time and I've to return in Earthland. I'm simply raise her for the most basic thing and when I will return to teach her to mess up this this world**'' The Devil King grinning madly.

''What! You want to kill Gramps? Magic don't exist dattebane!''**  
**

''Magic is real!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''Then prove it, show me if magic do exist'' she put her hands on her hips.

''I'll show you Fox Girl! I'm fired up'' he puffed his cheeks with magic and sucked air.

''**Fire Dragon's Roar!**'' he released a large beam of orange hot flames across the forest for a grinning expression for the Devil King. Cheer for his cat but for the blonde ninja, she was very impress by the size of the attack. The attack of flames look so huge and more powerful than Chunin and Genin, hell the fire breath of Sasuke look like a puny flame compared to that roar as the roar burn everything in ashes.

''I'm admit, your supposedly magic attack look awesome but Ninja can do that'' she said.

''What really! Hey Kuruma, shoot me a fireball!'' Natsu asked.

''**You can't eat Demon Flames boy. Kit, threw him a explosive tag.**'' _'**Why she call that old fool gramps...no fucking way, he put a loyalty seal on her! Lucky for her, I can break their seal when I put a magic container on her. Hiruzen Sarutobi, you make a enemies who can destroy your village in a single attack' **_Kuruma thought about killing the old Third Hokage, he will let Naru destroy the village and destroy that thing about the Will of Fire. Seriously, to think peoples believe love is the key for peace, what a stupid joke. Peace is a lie.

''What are you crazy! I'm can hurt him dattebane'' she said with worry.

''Come one Fox Girl, don't be a cry baby'' he sneered as the blonde ninja threw a explosive tag by rage. When the tag make contact with the pink haired boy, she expect to a cry of pain but she didn't hear. She hear someone eating something and her mouth was dropped in the ground as she saw the Fire Dragon Slayer eating the explosion with enjoyment.

''What! You really can eat Fire!''

''Yup and my cat is magic'' Natsu grinning.

''Aye Sir!''

''Your cat is so cute dattebane!'' she take the small blue cat in her arms and hugged to almost death.

''Fur-Ball, magic is real?'' she asked with hope.

''**Hell yeah kit and like him you will do that**'' Kuruma puffed his cheeks and magic swirling in his mouth as he absorb air like Natsu. He released a large and destructive gigantic blast of flames and magic across the forest as leaving nothing but destruction. She watched with joy and excitement as he walked toward the Fire Dragon Slayer with airless Happy in her arms.

''I'm so sorry to not believe you! You still want to me my friend?'' she said with worry expression on her cute face.

''Sure but I'm need to ask you something...why you wear a mask?''

* * *

A/N: This is my new FanFic, hope you will liked. I use the same version of my Natsu in another story for someone like him needs to be the brains in the relationship. Natsu and Happy will be the only Fairy Tail characters for now and I will add another later, the time between the two dimensions is similar for obvious reasons. For the pairing, is Natsu with Naruko and the second is Gajeel and female Gaara I know never see that before also I'm not sure if I turned Natsu/Naru/Harem but I'm sure this will be a one-sided Naru/Sasu because I want to beat that guy so much. Kind of like how in the cannon, Natsu chases after Sakura to no avail. The future chapters will be longer, see you in Chapter 2: the Fox


	2. The Fox

(A/N: **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto and any other anime or manga that appear except my OC.**

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fox

"Why you wear a mask?" Natsu asked.

"What?"

"You hear me! Why that mask, why defend a place who everyone hates you and become Hokage...Tell me!"

"Because I want to show the people of Konoha I'm not a monster so they will respect me!"

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because people have ignored and bullied me for having a fox in me. I want them to notice my existence by becoming the Hokage!" She grinned as the Fire Dragon Slayer was not impressed.

"It's stupid to defend a place where everyone hates you for something you don't have any control over. They treat you like a criminal and you still want to protect them? If the Hokage says the only way to become Hokage is be raped by the villagers, would you still will say yes?"

"What!"

"**Good point Dragneel!**"

"You heard me. If the Hokage said the only way to become Hokage is to by raped, would you still agree with him? And why you defend a place that is not your home. Your village is supposed to be a family and take care of each other and not be insulating and accepting… nothing like a masochist. Even I met you only a couple of minutes ago and I care about you and I can't let you like being treated like that."

"But he said that if I could forgive them, they would accept me..." She began to tremble.

"Naru, why are you wearing a mask? People fear what they don't understand and will never see that they are at fault here. Why you need to notice by everyone if you find people who can accept you for why you are. When I from, people from a guild, they accept everyone without judging them and here people will always judge because they never will see you like a person, only like a monster."

"I don't know." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"**Kit, I know it is hard but this the truth. I'm going to do something to you so you can use magic like Natsu but first take off your jacket.**" Kurama said as she nodded her head and took off her orange jacket, showing her tanned body with a black shirt and a strange seal on her belly. Natsu turn around, blushing to the body of his new friend.

Kurama placed his hand on the whiskered girl's seal and a crimson red aura suddenly appear and the seal began to glow as well.

"**By the way Kit, this will hurt a lot.**" He said with a dark grin as he put half of his magic and explosion of flames erupted from the whiskered girl. The flames also take the form of a giant fox that suddenly return in Naru's body.

"Big Fox! You killed her!" Happy shouted.

"Hey is that supposed to happen like that?" Natsu asked.

"**Before I go to Earthland, I put a small portion of my Devil Magic on her. I just crate a magic container like your and put my magic on it and break the seal on her. The effects of the Fire Devil Slayer Magic will take effect when she sleeps.**" Kurama explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"**Prepare the training of the hell!"**

* * *

"Hmm...strange." said the Third Hokage staring the picture of the Fourth Hokage who cracked.

"Hey Old Man!" shouted a male voice. He jumped and saw one of his student. tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, abura), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

"Jirayia? Why are you here?"

"You forgot? You said when she turned twelve I could train her and break that fucking seal that you forced me to put at her!" Jirayia said annoyed.

"It was for the best of the village. She needs to believe the Will of Fire. Minato would have agreed it was for Konoha's sake." Hiruzen said simply believed it was good for Naru stay loyal on the village, maybe she could even date the last loyal Uchiha to make the next era of ninja into stronger ninja.

"I will find her and I'm sure when she finds out, we are all dead."

* * *

Two Day Later

"My head hurts...Where Fur-ball, Natsu and Happy." She looked around her and saw she was still in the forest, she rose up from her sleeping bag and it was surprising for her to see her new pink haired friend, not that banshee, training with her adopted father. She could even hear their conversation from this distance.

"**You see, you may be immune from normal flames but against another Fire Slayer Magic they can hurt you, but you can burn a Fire God Slayer if your magic core is strong enough.**" Kurama explained.

"I get it now. Hey Happy, Naru is finally wake up!" Natsu said, looking the wake up blonde from a long distance. Naru was confused as to why she could see him at a far distance, much like the Byakugan.

"How I can see and hear him at the same time dattebane?" She asked to herself.

"**Because Slayer Mages have a superior hearing, smell and sight. They also a superior body for fighting.**" The Devil King said as he appeared with Natsu and Happy in a tornado of flame.

"Fur-Ball?"

"Hey Naru!"

"Whisker-Chan!" Happy yelled.

"**How you feel kit? Much better huh**?"

"You're right Fur-Ball. I'm feeling stronger and calmer and look, they finally grew!" She lifted up her shirt to showing her growing breasts. Natsu turn around with his face completely red and the Fire Devil King face palmed.

_'**I completely forgot about that… I broke the seal but she developed the same problem that female Demons have, no shame to show their body to lure men or women.**'_

"**Seriously, don't do that! Especially with boys around!"** He glared at the red faced Dragon Slayer.

"Aye!"

"Sorry. Hey what is that?" She pointed a strange tattoo on her stomach and hands. The tattoo on her belly looked similar to that of her seal with a yin/yang circle and two yin/yang tattoos on her hands.

"**This tattoo symbolizes the magic you possess. Now we are going to begin your training, first you know the Shadow Clone Jutsu right?**" He asked as she nodded her head.

"**You know you can train faster by making clone in everything expect for physic training, right?**" Kurama added. Naru looking him with a confused look on her cute face until her eyes widened as she finally got it.

"Fucking Scarecrow! I'm sure he knew but don't to tell me dattebane! He could have told that to me when I was training myself and he trained that fucking teme!" she yelled loudly as the three other sweat dropped.

"A least she figured up fast." Natsu said.

"Aye but she got her verbal tick." Happy added.

"**Fucking arrogant humans...**" The Fire Devil King muttered for himself.

* * *

Two weeks later

Two weeks had passed since Naru start train her, the Fire Devil King, Natsu and Happy. The red haired Kitsune force her to make seven hundred clones to train in some aspect. One group of clones train her basic spells of **Fire Devil Slayer Magic **and since everything she learn absorb like a sponge that save a lot of time. Two groups trained her in a few other spells and the two learned more about Fire Magic and other Katon Jutsu. When the last group learned about seals and another learned history. Naru had really changed over the past two weeks; she was calmer and thought before acting. She also learned the difference between friends and acquaintances; none of the rookie twelve were her friends, not really. Sure, she thought the last loyal Uchiha was her friend but in reality he not a really a friend, only a teammate. They had nothing in common and the Uchiha was always showing that he was superior to her. When she was with Natsu, she found out that they had many common points and had fun with each other; sure he teased her but never to hurt her feeling. She also knew her dream of becoming Hokage was becoming dull. She didn't want any more attention from the villagers, only her special people like Haku said.

She even started to have feelings for him and, unlike the Uchiha who she felt just hate for and wanted to punch him in his face, she knew she liked him like a girl loves a boy, not like Sakura, but was really love with him. She was always showing her affection for him and was becoming quite possessive of him in public much to Natsu's displeasure.

"**Kit it is time for me to leave. Don't worry I'll just run some errands in this world, but before I go, I need to give you something**."

"What is it Fur-Ball?" she asked with curiosity and calm.

"**This is a summoning scroll. I found that when I arrived here for the first time."** Kurama gave a large scroll on Naru's hands.

"This a summoning scroll to summon animals?" Natsu asked.

"**Yes and this is to summon Foxes.**"

"You mean I'll get a talking partner like Happy-kun?" she asked with star in her eyes.

"**Yeah but first, you need to finish your training before the day. Make four hundred clones so I can teach you the secret spells. Natsu, I gave you a list to do when I'm not here to sure she kicks that Uchiha's big ass ego!**" He gave a piece of paper to Natsu.

"Aye Sir!"

"**Naru, you have to learn to manipulate and perfectly control your flames. You will train with Natsu, but you can only control his normal flames.**" Added the Fire Kitsune Devil King.

"Don't worry Fur-ball! With Natsu-kun with me and Happy, I'll make you proud!" She said as she hugged a blushing and embarrassed Natsu in her arms with his cat partner.

"**You better be. See you later kit.**"

"I'll miss you Tou-san!" she hugged her adopted demon father as he hugged back and his tails covered them.

Natsu watch the scene with jealousy, sure he happy that his new friend have finally a family but fell that his own father leaves him telling why and instead to lose his to find him, he going to train really hard to a powerful Dragon Slayer and Fire mage for himself not for Igneel.

"**See you later, Kids, cat...and before I leave, if you smell the scent of my brother's apprentice. Don't hold back eat something other than ramen**" The Fire Devil King disappear in tornado of flame that the two Fire Slayers and the cat staring him.

"Natsu, you think another Devil Slayer like Naru is here?" Happy asked.

"I'm pretty sure Happy. I hope he, or she, is strong." Natsu smirking.

"This is my fight Natsu-kun but if you eat ramen with me, maybe I'll let you help." The new Fire Devil Slayer said to her secret crush with sly smile.

"In your dream Foxy! You have to beat me and why do you love ramen so much...it's just a food" Natsu said as he look the shocked expression of blond haired Devil Slayer.

"Ramen is the food of gods, dattebane! Let's make a deal, if you win you can decide what I eat but if I win, you will eat ramen with me, dattebane!" She grinned while thinking about ramen. Natsu gave her a deadpanned look and simply shrug.

"Whatever but after we fight, you have to continue training." Natsu said as he engulf his right fist in flame.

"You no fun Natsu-kun." Naru cutely pouted as she give a foxy-grin and ignited her hands with orange flames.

"Happy stay back! Thing will become too hot for you" Natsu said at his cat partner.

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

"I'm fired up!"

"I'll kick your ass dattebane!"

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail OST: Invoke Magic)**

Natsu jumped into the air and gathered flames in his palm and launched twelve phoenixes of flame on the whiskered blond Devil Slayer. Naru simply staring the twelve bird of fire coming toward her and she simply with moving her hand and as the phoenixes of fire almost touch her, they shape for twelve foxes of fire and the foxes of flame charged against the Fire Dragon Slayer who simply grinning and sent a large whirlwind of flame at the foxes of fire.

"**Fire Magic: Fire Whirlwind!**" the whirlwind of flame completely absorb the twelve foxes that adding his power coming to go at Naru. The newly Fire Devil Slayer swung her arm and the whirlwind of flame disperse in the forest and she was covered by large tornado of flame that quickly transform to a giant fox with nine tails of fire, she looked her new friend and yelled.

"**Fire Devil's Nine Tails Storm!**" the giant nine tails fox of flame charged against the Fire Dragon Slayer like a giant storm that burning everything when make contact for Happy's fear. Natsu simply watch the giant storm of flame coming at him and propel his feet in the air and ignited his entire body and shout.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" he completely shatter the giant fox of fire charged against the blond haired vessel. She quickly so some sign and puffed her cheek and said. "**Katon: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!**" she crate a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner at Natsu but she quickly saw her mistake. Because Katon Jutsu are similar of normal flames, Natsu simply absorb them making his attack more stronger since Natsu can't eat demon flames.

As Natsu almost touch her, she ignited her body similar like her Fire Slayer friend and propel herself in the air. "**Fire Devil's Nine Tails Anguish!**" as the two Slayer of fire almost collapse together, the Fire Dragon Slayer change his trajectory and hit on Naru's back. She released a cry of pain s she quickly recovery and turn around him puffed her cheeks that Natsu copy the movement.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Fire Devil's Rage!**"

They released two large beams of hot orange flames that collapse together and made an epic explosion of Dragon and Demon flames. They protected their self at the explosion and when the smoke disappear, Natsu profited of the situation to rushed at her with his right fist covered with flames.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" as Natsu punched her in the face, she exploded in an explosion of smoke for Natsu's surprise and he heard a loud voice behind him.

"**Fire Devil's Eruption Claw!**" Naru who sanding behind with her left feet covered with flame charged at him, thanks of high reflex, the Fire Dragon Slayer take her foot and sending her but again she disappear in explosion of smoke and she appear in front of him with four Shadow Clones with their right fist in flame.

"**Fire Devil's Blaze Fist!**" Natsu simply smirking as he jumped in the air and gathered flames in his hand threw a large fireball at the Fire Devil Slayer.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" the large fireball completely consume the whiskered blond and her clones, when Natsu arrive in the ground he saw that Naru was now covered with a red crimson energy that was not magic. Her eyes turn to blood red with vertical slit like a cat, her whisker mark become darker and her nails become long and her hair take the shape of nine tails. She gathered magic energy, chakra and fire in her mouth and a roar she yell.

"**Fire Devil's Rage!**" The attack became more than it was the last time she used it. She released a large blast of orange and crimson flame that Natsu barely dodged and the blast continue across the forest.

(End song)

"Alright you win." Natsu said as he looked the damage she had caused with the charkra of her vessel...he reminded himself to not argue against ramen.

"Yeah! You will not regret this dattebane!" she loudly with happy face as she canceled her clones who were training she suddenly fell unconscious, causing Happy to worries.

"Natsu what's happening!" Happy yell.

"Kurama said is normal. She just needs a break." Natsu explained as he take her blond friend and put her on his back and could help but staring sleeping.

_'She looks cute when she's asleep...' _Natsu thought with a pink blush on his cheeks.

_'They liiiike each other!' _Happy thought.

* * *

Naru's mind-space

"A sewer?" Naru asked to herself as she found she in a sewer, she look around her to find a large cage with closed door and a paper who was wore seal. She walked toward the door and two large red eyes with a vertical slit and a large bunch of large white teeth.

"**Well, well this is my host what the pleasure to finally meet after twelve years? Did the villagers treat well?**" said a male voice behind the cage.

"You're Kyuubi? The bijuu that attacked Konoha, right?" Naru asked.

"**Exactly, do you hate me?**" Asked the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"For making my life a living hell? For making people see me like the worst criminal? To be found by Fur-Ball and become friends with Natsu-kun and Happy-kun? Yes and No, without meeting that Fur-Ball I would have remained loyal to a village that had always hated me for something I didn't control. By being manipulated by someone I saw like a grandfather and treated like a trash by my teammates and teacher? No, thanks to you I can live to become something great. I've a power that can give any ninja a run for their money, two special friends who like me for who I am and someone I feel really happy around and that makes me feel special unlike that teme." She was blushing as she thought about the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"**You mean the pink haired brat from another dimension and his talking cat... I admit kid, you have good taste. For a while I was worried you would choose to have feelings for that Uchiha-brat.**" Kyuubi explained.

"I don't understand why girls my age find him so cool. He doesn't even respect kunoichi. Sometimes he stares at me like a creepy weirdo who always watched his crush in a possessive way but you didn't call me here to talk about my human problems, what do you want?" She asked with serious face.

"**Thank Kami to whoever finally decided to make you smarter… but the reason I called you here is for a deal.**" the Nine Tails Fox said as he was interrupted by the Fire Devil Slayer.

"Why you want to make a deal with me? What's the catch?" she asked.

"**You are less naive than I thought. I'll make a deal with you, I'll if you use my charkra if you found a way without killing you and I'll help with Genjustu since you pretty suck at that even with your clones training.**" Kyuubi said.

"Why do you want to help me?" Naru asked.

"**Because the people of this village are fools and you not weak host better help to stay alive since if you die, I die.**" He explained.

"I'll agree to your deal. It just may take some time to find a way." The jinchuriki Devil Slayer said with determination as her eyes turn orange with vertical slit.

_'**This is pretty ironic. Konoha only sees her like a Demon Fox and she is turning into a**_** Kitsune.**_' the Nine Tails Fox thought._

* * *

"Hey wake up Fox girl!" Natsu said loudly.

"Natsu lets let keep her sleeping." Happy said.

"Hell no! I brought her a gift, she will love it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah! And when we will return in Earthland, she can count on Hinata and Ino so she will not alone."

"Aye!"

"Naru if you don't wake up, I'll eat your favorite ramen."

"I'm awake!" Naru shouted as she woke up and looked around her. She was in her apartment with the Fire Dragon Slayer and Happy, sitting on her bed with large grin on their faces.

"Why you're in my bedroom? Where are my clothes?!" Naru looked down at herself as she remarked she wearing an orange shirt with a black short and her blonde hair falling behind her back.

"Well, you fell unconscious because of the clone training and I found your apartment thanks to Kurama's notes and I burned your clothes because they were too ugly for you." Natsu explained.

"What! You did what, dattebane!" Naru shouted.

"Don't worry, when you were asleep me and Happy found a store in the village and made two new friends and they help me to found clothes for you since you're a girl." Natsu explained with a big grin.

"Aye!"

"New friends?"

"Yup! Their name are Hinata and Ino, you should know them, they really nice especially Hinata since she's really cute and didn't you know only the fan-girl for that Uchiha because of her friend's confidence."

"You become friends with them?" Naru asked as she jealous of the two girl become friend with her first real friend and crush.

"This is a problem?"

"Don't worry I was just curious." She was lying but Natsu could see through it.

"What the matter Naru? You seem upset." Happy asked to the Fire Devil Slayer.

"I don't want lose you Natsu. You're my friend, a real friend and I feel sad that you will leave for better friends. The reason why I put that mask on is because I can't deal with being alone again, I can't go on without friends or family, even if I save the village they only see a like monster, the old man a weapon, the teme thinks I'm worthless and said bad things in my back. Kakashi thinks that I'm a nuisance and I'm only a punching ball for Sakura. But with you, Happy and Fur-ball… I can be myself." She said as tear fall from her eyes. Then Natsu hugged her and ruffled her head.

"You'll never loose me Fox-girl! I don't care for what is happening because of this people but I'm sure some people here really care for you like you do them, that's why they helped me find clothes for you. They want to be friends with the real you, not the mask you always wear. When Igneel leave me, I feel sad but I still got me friends and make new friends. Even I will leave for my guild, I never forgive you and I sure someday you will join my guild. Everyone will love you for what you are...so stop crying and let get some ramen!" he grinned.

"Aye!"

"Natsu-kun" she said smiling at the Fire Dragon Slayer's declaration, she feel more better now that her new friend want her to join his guild and the possibility to have more real friends who real care for her and could help but blushing at the contact him. She took a ribbon as Natsu stopped her.

"I like your hair this way... it's make you look cute." Natsu grinning again.

_'He find cute...and he so warn'_

"Natsu-kun, did you put me in my clothes?"

"..."

"..."

"Happy did it?" The pink haired Dragon Slayer said with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

The Next Day

"How do I look?" Naru Uzumaki asked in her new outfit, her hair now falling in her back, she wore a short-sleeved, orange kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a black skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector on her waist and black sandals.

"Aye you look so cool! Right, Natsu?" Happy asked to his father figure who had a pink blush on his face.

"Yes she is..."

"Thank you guys!" she said as she squealed mentally that the Fire Dragon Slayer found her cute.

"Let's back training! You want to kick that Hyuuga's ass right?"

"You have no idea but something bothered me. If Fur-ball comes here with another Devil King like him, is it possible that another Devil Slayer is here..."

* * *

Unknown location

"Please let me live!" said a ninja who was strange by the Fire Devil King who was strange three another ninjas with his red tails. The four ninja all had a music note on their forehead protector.

"**Why I should let you live. This would be the first time I killed or destroyed without being deranged by that fucking Devil Slayers. So stop acting like a bitch and tell where is your master**" Kurama asked.

"Please I don't anything about Lord Orochimaru!" Kurama simply stare the pleading ninja and in a blink in the eyes, the head of the ninja was flying around as his teammates look him at horror who was covered with blood.

"**I miss this...I can smell you sociopath sand trash**" yelled the Kitsune of fire as he turned around and saw a tall man with sandy brown messy hair with a long ponytail tan skin, gold eyes with black sclera, two large animal hairs on his head and a tails on his back. Strange blue tattoos on his body and he wore white open kimono with black pants.

"Well no time no see Fox-Bastard! You came to beat me?" said the mysterious man with psycho grin.

"Only if you want your big brother to beat the shit all of you...Shukaku" Kurama's eyes narrowed

* * *

A/N: Sorry is take so much time, school begin so I do my best to make the next chapter. See you in the next Chapter.


	3. Chunin Exam Final Day!

(A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto and any other anime or manga that appear except my OC.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 3: Chunin Exam Final Day!

Forest of Dead, two weeks later, last day before Chunin Exam

''One more time Naru! One more time and you'll master the spell'' yelled Natsu, covered with bruises and dirt with the blond Devil Slayer who was in the same state of him, but worse. Natsu and Naru decide to train on a spell before the Chunin Exam and thanks to her clones, Naru saved a lot of time so she can rest early. She practiced a spell that her foster parent considered the second basic attack for all Demons and Devil Slayers, the spell named **Cero** as it's the basic spell and yet very powerful because of her raw power and destruction. Naru sighed as an orange orb appeared in her palm, as the sphere became bigger and she launched it across the forest.

''**Fire Devil's Cero**!'' the sphere of pure magic exploded and at the same time, destroyed everything around and Natsu cover his face from the brightness of the spell. When the explosion died out, Natsu saw the result of the spell and then turned around to Naru who was panting from using a lot of magical power and chakra.

''I did it, dattebane! No way I'm going to lose with this spell, right, Natsu-kun?'' Naru asked the Fire Dragon Slayer who stared at her with awe and gave her a big grin.

''Yup! You're totally ready for your exam. That Hyuga guy will not stand a chance against you and show to the so called friend what they lost" Natsu said as Naru nodded her head in agreement and canceled the clones and lost her balance, but Natsu caught her and they blush at the contact. Then Natsu helped Naru to get back on her feet and at the same time, admiring the long mane of the whiskered Fire Devil Slayer. After an awkward silence, Natsu finally got Naru up on her feet and turned his head to search his partner.

''Hey, did you see Happy? I didn't see him all day long.'' Natsu asked.

''I saw him this morning. He's eating sushi with Ara, my personal summon. They're so cute together, so I didn't bother them.'' Naru replied with a fox grin.

''Well I thought that he would like to eat Ramen with us, but I suppose it'll will be you and me."

"Like a date?" she asked with stars in her blue orbs.

"Sure if you want" Natsu shrugged lazily, not caring about the word 'date'. He just wanted to eat something.

"Yup! I feel so pumped! My first date, dattebane!'' she shouted happy as she didn't the staring of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

'She may be more calm, but she still has her silly moments. She looks even cuter like that...' Natsu thought as he took the arm of the whiskered Devil Slayer and ran toward the village.

''Are we going to eat or are you going to say a silly sentence? Looks like I have to eat all the ramen by myself'' Natsu smirking, knowing he touched a sensible point of the blond Slayer.

''Not on my watch, dattebane! she yelled with flame in her eyes.

* * *

In Naru's apartment, little Happy was eating a fish with a small black fox with amber eyes, white paws and some strange markings on the body. They watched the blue cat eat his eighteen fish with big eyes.

''How can you eat this much fish, Happy-san?''

''Fish is the best food in the world! After all the training we got this week, my body can almost burn everything that I eat'' Happy explained happily. When Kurama start to train Naru and Natsu, he forced the little blue cat to train as well. At first, Happy didn't like this idea, but when the idea that why does a Dragon Slayer need a useless partner and a talking pet. That really hurt him when the pinkette tried to defend him, but didn't have an argument and Naru couldn't help since she was in deep meditation. With a new motivation to become no longer useless and one hundred fish, he learned the basic of Fire Magic and Transformation Magic. Happy also bonded with the personal summon of the blond Devil Slayer. She was young and adventurous and eager to learn more about the human ways and cultures.

''It's beginning to get late. I hope that Naru-sama remembers that tomorrow she has the Chunin Exam'' Ara said with worries.

''Don't worry, Ara, Natsu is with her and he knows if Naru miss her exam, the Big bad fox will destroy them'' Happy said unknowingly that exactly the action of the Fire Devil King would do if she missed the exam. No way his little daughter would become like her with a no good future and ex sensei.

''I hope they will not do something stupid'' Ara said.

''You're talking about two hot heads. Of course they'll do something stupid!''

* * *

''You look so cute together!'' squealed a brown haired young woman with hearts in her eyes, behind an old man who simply smiled as he prepared another bowl of ramen.

''Ayame-nee san, you already said that fifty times'' said a blushing Naru with Natsu simply eat his spicy ramen with enthusiasm and didn't listen the conversation.

''But he's better company rather than that little prick you call your teammates. Even if it's really odd to see a boy with that hair color'' she wondered if his was natural or dyed, but at least he was not related to the screaming pink haired banshee of Konoha.

''I don't get it, why does every girl in my class like him? He's so brooding and without any sense of humor, a god complex and too serious. He just mumbles about revenge and claims the sun something like that'' Naru shrugged, unable to understand why the girls of the academy class, except for Hinata, found so attractive. During the academy class, sometimes she looked at the last Uchiha for a couple of seconds and remarked that he always put his hands in front of his mouth or stared at her when she didn't look at him. Sakura always squealed when she stares into the black orb of the shinobi. She found nothing special about them, they showed no emotion or light. Unlike the green orbs of the Fire Dragon Slayer, always glowing when he was excited or used his magic. His smile that showed his white teeth and his messy hair that was so soft. The difference between her crush and her teammates is that with Natsu, she feels warm, something funny in her stomach and always smiled. With the Uchiha, she felt nothing, but disgust and an urge to kick that little arrogant smirk.

''For them, he's the dark knight with a dark past that will save them, like in the fairy tales, and most of them will be rape or killed. But when they got to my age, they will find how silly they are. Well, expect for your teammates.'' Ayame said as Natsu finish his six bowl.

''In the end, you're one of the rare girls who takes training seriously and I'm sure tomorrow, you will kick a lot of ass!'' Natsu said as he ignited his hand on fire and smacked the table that crack in two.

''Natsu-kun! You broke the table again, dattebane!''

''Don't worry, Naru, I'll pay for that'' he said as he take a large amount of money from his pocket for Naru surprise, she didn't get it how the Fire Dragon Slayer found this money.

''Natsu-kun, how did you find that much money?''

''A mage never reveals his secrets'' he said with sly smile as the whiskered Devil Slayer cutely pouted. Ayame didn't care for the broken table as the future couple was too much more important rather than a table.

* * *

In another area, further away from the two Fire Slayers, on japanese-style castle located somewhere in Konoha. A little girl with red hair that fell passed her shoulders, but obscured the right side of her face. She had blank sea green eyes with black ring around them, no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. A red kanji on the left side of her forehead. She wore a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, she wore white cloth over her right shoulder and the left side of her hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and her right side of her hips. With this leather band, she carried around her gourd that contained her sand. She also wrapped her black forehead protector over the band.

She seemed troubled by something suddenly appearing in the last four weeks. She felt three weird energies coming from no here and one of them was huge like her foster father. But she also felt an energy mixed with chakra and Ethernano exactly like hers. When she was younger, she met a strange man with an odd tattoo on his body and an odd personality. The odd man took a liking on her and raised her like the father she never had and taught his abilities. She learned that he came from another dimension who everyone had magic rather than chakra and he was the Sand Devil King, the king of all sand demons, teaching her his **Sand Devil Slayer Magic** and giving the opportunity to sleep by beating the shit out of the sealed demon inside of her, she didn't ask how he could do that.

To keep her magic a secret, she put the persona of an unstable girl who loved crushing people with her sand, even if she loved fighting, killing was her other little hobby for foster father's happiness. When he said that his other brother, the Fire Devil King may be raised a children like her. Her father also said that some day she will may fight him or her in the future so when he left her for a personal journey for a couple of years, she decided to train herself the moment the day would finally come.

'This magic energy is so huge that psychotic, Tanuki couldn't singing about this. But I hope he or she will be in the Exam. I wonder if father will come?' she thought.

**'You are going to own it! I can already feel the adrenaline flowing in your veins! Show them the power of the Tanuki and our bloodlust!**' the tailed beast added as the red haired girl sweat-dropped.

''If you continue to speak no sense, I'll call father'' she said with a serious look.

'**You wouldn't**' he began to panic.

'Try me' she cut the connection with the tailed beast inside of her and stared at the moon who reflected her sea green orbs and sighed. She felt so lonely without her crazy foster father who she hadn't seen in years. Her real father, who was a total ass and tried to kill her, resented that man. Her siblings, who were scared of her, and the village, want her death. Sure she killed some idiots to secure her cover, but she regretted it a little bit. Sometimes, she really found someone who could understand her and tell her secrets to. It's been five years since fighting with her magic, training is good, but without any partner, this is boring.

She sighed another time as with her advanced hearing, she heard noise and saw a young boy who had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks. His back was hunched, which made him look smaller than he actually was. She thought nothing of it as she kept staring at the young male as she felt the wind touching her skin.

''Well, well, look at this. Don't you ever sleep at all?''

''Why are you here? What do you want?''

''I was planning to attack you when you fell sleep. If I fight and defeat you now, then in the next round, I will battle the one who I really want to face. Sasuke Uchiha. I already know about your sand jutsu and I wonder if who is faster. Your sand or my sound'' the little red haired kept her cold expression and kept staring at the boy.

''When the moon is full, that makes my blood thirsty'' she said coldly as sand erupted from the ground around the sound ninja who was surprised that the sand ninja didn't use sand from her gourd.

''You will be the first who will witness my real power. **Sand Devil's Desert Eruption!**'' a huge pillar of hard sand hit the sound ninja from underneath, throwing him in the air and before he could scream. The Sand Devil Slayer threw a powerful spear of hard sand.

''**Sand Devil's Shukaku Spear!**'' the hard spear of sand hit in the young boy's chest, touching his internal organs and crushed them and his body hit the ground lifelessly. The red haired girl stared at the corpse without any remorse and turned back in her post.

''Son or Daughter of the Fire Devil King, if you're there tomorrow, I'll enjoy crushing and proving that I'm the most powerful Devil Slayer in the Elemental Nations!'' she said to herself as she start to watch the moon. Unknowing to her, two men stared at her with a shocked expression on their face.

"I didn't think that your tailed beast vessel create sand with nothing" a young man with gray hair and huge glassed said.

"I never knew she could do that. Maybe a special jutsu from the beast himself. Gaara never only used the sand of her gourd" said the other man. Unknowing to them. A leaf ninja who hear everything about the two ninja, thanks of the Sand Devil weird jutsu he could talk about the invasion to the Hokage.

* * *

With Naru and Natsu

"Natsu, you think I still found some friends in this world? " Naru asked the Fire Dragon Slayer, who was sleeping in the same bed with her with a sleeping Happy on him.

"Naru, you go to sleep. But yes, you still have real friends, but the number is really low" Natsu said sleepy.

"You're right, I already have you, Ino, Hinata and Happy, but I want to find some people like me who didn't have the chance to have a friend like you. Before I go to your guild, I will create my own guild like that where they'll never be lonely. This is a horrible idea, right? You can tell me, I've gotten used to it."

"This is a great idea, whiskers, but be careful who you're going to trust. So, can you fucking sleeping or what?" Natsu yelled as the blond who simply cuddled the pink haired mage as he growled a little bit and thought of something that he would never say at loud.

"I like your scent" Naru's face turn red as she dream about her crush and ramen.

* * *

Chunin Exam Stadium

Today was the last day of the Chunin exam as everyone gathered in the stadium and was excited. Many daimyos and important people were here. Natsu and Happy was sitting with Hinata Hyuga, a young girl with dark blue hair and white eyes. Ino Yamanaka, a blond girl with blank blue eyes. The two girls became friends with the Fire Dragon Slayer and the whiskered blond. Becoming friends with Ino was a surprise for Naru, since the other was supposedly a fan-girl.

''So this is the chunin exam? I hope these match won't be boring'' Natsu muttered to himself as the stared at Naru and the another genins.

''Don't worry, Natsu-kun, ninja can do amazing things and maybe you can stay a little bit longer?'' Ino said with hope.

''Aye! We could even teach you how to use magic with Mr. Big Fox!'' Happy said.

''I-I would lik-ke to learn to use magic, Natsu-kun...'' Hinata muttered as she tapped her fingers.

''...Maybe, but you will have to wait for that. But I think I can find the other Devil Slayer, the red haired girl with the raccoon eyes'' he said as he watch the red haired young girl.

''Ino, can I ask you a question?'' Happy asked.

''Sure?''

''If you don't really like the Uchiha, then why do you play the fan-girl? You seem more smarter than that'' the blue cat remarked.

''At first, I played the role of the fan-girl for my friend, Sakura, but she grew a obsession over him and just played the role of the other fan-girl. Unfortunately, I didn't really train my skills'' she said embarrassed.

''Hey don't worry, if you can play a crazy fan-girl, that mean you're really good'' Natsu said with his signature grin, showing his long canines, the blond girl blushed at the smile. Hinata who saw that decide to make her move.

''Natsu-kun, y-ou t-think you can explain how Naru can use m-magic and c-chakra at t-he same time?'' Natsu simply smile and replied.

''Watch and see, bunny princess!'' the bluenette's face turned red.

''I'm hungry, Natsu. Get me fish!''

''I can't Happy, I don't want to miss Naru kicking the ass of that asshole. No offense, Hinata'' Natsu said, before the blue cat could reply, a female interrupted.

''Who's going to kick ass?'' they all turn to see the source of the voice and saw a young girl with bright pink hair with two bangs, large green eyes and a large forehead. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face.

''Who is that guy? You have pink hair like me?'' she yelled loudly.

'...And everybody said that Naru is the idiot one in her team. But this isn't a surprise since she had a scarecrow pervert, pinky banshee, and an emo duck butt for teammates'.

''Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, a friend of Naru. You must be Sakura, on of her teammates'' the pinkette Dragon Slayer said with neutral voice.

''You're friends with Naru? I didn't even think that she had a friend'' she spoke loudly, causing the three Slayers in the stadium wince in pain.

''Aye! I'm Happy, another friend of Naru-chan!'' Happy said happily.

''A talking blue cat!'' she pointed at the poor cat who covered his ears.

''SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM WHEN YOU TALK! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING BECAUSE OF YOU!'' yelled the Fire Dragon Slayer as he breathed fire from his mouth as everyone in the stadium jumped, scared when they saw the he amount of flames, more large than a regular fireball that a ninja could produce.

''I never seen that much fire, you have a kenkei gekkai or something?'' she asked with fear.

''No, I'm just awesome'' he said, smirking.

* * *

In the stadium, everyone stared at the new appearance and attitude of the whiskered blond. She look a bit more taller, let her hair down and had becoming more pretty and the curve that many women will kill for it. She was excited and a big grin on her pretty face. She had a cold and calculative look as she stared the red haired sand ninja.

''Troublesome Naru, you look so different now and you haven't yelled since your entered, are you sick?'' asked a young boy with lazy expression. He had shoulder length, black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes, a simple pair of silver hoop earrings. He wore a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved gray jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

''Since when did you seem to care, sloth, and this is not of your fucking business'' she replied coldly for everyone surprise.

''Well, you like a bit more taller, a bit girly, and what's those strange markings on your arms?'' he remarked the strange yin and yang symbols on her hands as she snorted and put a hand on her hips.

''Why should I tell you, Shikamaru? Ninja are supposed to have secrets and it's not like we are friends or something. For a lazy piece of trash, you seem pretty eager to ask questions about me. You never show any care to me with fatty and dog breath'' even if she created bonds and became friends with Ino and Hinata, she will treat her teammates like they treat her, a nuisance.

Shikamaru eyes widened by the rude answer of the whiskered blond. Sure, he knew that he never said nice things, but thought he was at least friends with the blond, unlike all the girls in his class except for Hinata, she was the only no fan-girl and her, him, Choji and Kiba was the four dead lasts in their class. Before he could reply, a man with shoulder-length hair which hung about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jonin outfit a senbon in his mouth.

''Alright guys, this is the final test. The arena is different but the rules are the same. You fight one on one, you die or acknowledges defeat, but I'll determine that the fight is over or not. I'll step in and stop it, you got that. The first fight is Naru Uzumaki vs. Negi Hyuga.'' Everyone in the stadium left the two genin who stared at each other, well only for the whited eyed shinobi, the blond kunoichi wondered if she should use chakra or magic...a difficult question.

''You even changed your looks and your personality means nothing. Your fate is to lose this battle dead-last'' Neji snorted as the blond didn't reply.

''...Hmm didn't you say something? The weather is really good to take a nap'' she said as everyone in the stadium jaws hit the ground.

'Is she serious?'

''**Kit! This is not the time to say stupid things! Defeat that white eyed freak then you can take a nap before with the another Devil Slayer**'' the Nine Tail Fox said in Naru's mind.

'I know, but this is a really nice time to take a nap. Oh well, I just have to kick his ass and show off a little so the sand ninja will know that I'm not joking around' she shrugged and put her attention the Hyuga and take battle position.

''Let's make a deal, if I win, you will do anything I want, but if you win, I'll date brushy brow and wear his outfit for a week. You dare to do it or does your fate think it's a silly idea?'' she said with an arrogant smirk.

''Hmph! This is a silly, but to make you pleased, I'll take the bet. Don't blame me if Lee never lets you go'' Neji take a battle position and the fight started. He activate his Byakugan and waited for the move of his opponent. But the next move of the blond confused everyone expect the pink haired mage with his blue cat, Gaara, who stared with excitement, and the tailed beast fox who grinned like a maniac.

''**Burning on Kit!**''

The whiskered blond's body was covered by a cloth of orange flame, strangely for everyone in the stadium even for the Kage, the flame didn't burn her cloths and flesh instead they act like a second skin. Then for Neji surprise, Naru suddenly appeared in front of him with her arm covered with flame.

''**Fire Devil's Blaze Fist!**'' Naru striked the white eyed ninja in his gut and was sent him flying across the arena and hit the wall at the same time creating a crater. Neji winced in pain as he felt the burns on his guts and the pain on his back.

'What the hell is that strength, this strike is almost the same strength of Gai-sensei' Neji thought he stand to his feet. At the moment his turn his head to see the blond, he was sent flying again by the blond. Then Naru appeared in the air and did some hand signs and puffed her cheeks.

''**Katon: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique!**'' she released a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs from her mouth. Seeing the dragon shaped fireball coming at him, the Hyuga quickly spun around himself that created a both creating a rotating shield of chakra around himself. He continued to spin as he feel a huge wave of hot wave coming from the ground.

''Your jutsu can protect you from the who ever's coming at you, but not under you'' Naru said as she created a huge pillar of hot flames erupting from the ground.

''**Fire Devil's Ninetails Eruption!**'' the pillar disappeared as Neji was still in the air, his body was covered with burns of second degree and he dropped his Byakugan, before he even hit the ground, the blond Devil Slayer staring at him and a smirk.

''Tell me, Hyuga, did fate predict this? If you didn't try to kill Hinata-chan, I might have let you hit the ground, but karma is a bitch'' she gathered magic, air and flame in her mouth and launched a large blast of hot flame from her mouth and the falling Hyuga let a scream of intense flame from her mouth.

''**Fire Devil's Rage!**'' when the blast hit the white eyed ninja in the air, everyone in the stadium could feel the huge amount of power, hot temperatures from the blast, and every ninja in the stadium knew at this moment, they all are fuck up if they're on the bad side of the blond, especially the one who mistreated her and the pink haired ninja. The attack continued in the sky and when he died out, the poor Hyuga was saved by the jonin as he remarked that all his clothes are going and horrible burn marks of all on his body.

''The winner of the fight is...Naru Uzumaki...?''

Nobody reacted at what happen, except for Natsu and Happy, who applauded for her and the red haired sand ninja who had a mad grin on her pale face.

'I didn't know you that strong, Naru Uzumaki, daughter of Kurama, the Fire Devil King' she giggled.

* * *

Yeah I know to see the fight between Naru and Gaara but this is for the next chapter. I'll promise a very good fight. One last think, I forgot something about the jinchuriki in this story. I not so sure if I can make the another Devil Slayer except for three. Yagura, Roshi and Han will be Devil Slayers they element to fight when Yugito, Utakata, Fuu and Killer Bee are more complicated. Naru and Gaara was my first the since they element are so obvious, I chose fire for Naru because I picture her as a Fire kitsune and not a Air kitsune. But I'll think about this, oh yeah only nine Devil Slayer will be in this story.

Naru: Fire Devil Slayer

Gaara: Sand Devil Slayer

Roshi: Lava Devil Slayer

Yagura: Sea Devil Slayer

Han: Smoke or Boil Devil Slayer


	4. The Two Devils

(A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto and any other anime or manga that appear except my OC.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Two Devils

Everyone in the stadium, except for Natsu and Happy, was shocked from what they see. Naru Uzumaki, the dead-last, the Demon girl or bitch destroyed the rookie of his class in three attacks. The villagers couldn't believe the girl they hated for decades destroyed the strongest genin in the village. Everyone who put their money on the Hyuga were quite pissed. In the stadium, the pink haired teammate of the whiskered Devil Slayer was speechless, her dead-last of teammates beat the strongest genin in a short time with a jutsu she had never seen before, even Naru's fireball overclassed Sasuke's Katon Jutsu. Then everyone started to clap their hands as Naru was surprised by their action and had a frown on her cute face.

''That was so awesome! Naru, did really kick the ass of this prick'' Natsu said happily that Naru completely destroy the Hyuga.

''Aye!''

''She completely owned the Hyuga!'' a civilian shouted.

''That was incredible!''

''She's so cute!''

'...What a bunch of hypocrites, now they like my presence because I win? Pieces of trash' the blond Devil Slayer thought.

'**I agree, kit!**'

'Naru...You become stronger and stronger than I thought' Sakura thought as she heard someone talking about her teammates.

''That girl is great.''

''She will go very far.''

In the arena, the jonin stares at the blond who simply ignores the clapping for her as she simply walks toward a door with no words.

''Never saw that coming...I thought she would be more happy that everyone would like her fight, guess not'' he said.

''So Natsu-kun, this is what Naru learned in an entire month?'' Ino asked to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''Yup, with a huge help from me and her shadow clones, or something like that'' he said grinning.

In the balcony, Shikamaru stared at the blond with a young boy next to him and Gaara. Shino Aburame, he has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar, brown pants with blue ninja sandals.

''I can't believe it, she won! I assumed she was a slacker like me... troublesome'' Shikamaru said.

''She's quite different than I remember...and very strong...'' Shino said.

''I thought I could beat her, but with her crazy fire Justus, it's pointless and how could she do that?'' Shikamaru added.

''She didn't even use the chakra of the Nine Tails to beat up Hinata's cousin...I like her'' said a beautiful young woman with raven locks reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that were red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consisted of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

''Yeah, everyone here is surprised, they never saw a ninja manipulate fire at that degree'' said a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisting of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for Fire marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

''That's true, I wonder who she learned that from. Kakashi?''

''No, Kakashi train Sasuke Uchiha and she really changed from months ago, She didn't hold back when she beat down Neji'' he remarked.

''I don't see where the problem is, he deserved what happened to him, Asuma'' she said coldly.

''You don't say that because he almost killed your student, are you, Kurenai?''

''I don't see what you're talking about'' the jonin said trying to change the subject.

''That prick deserved what he got! He's lucky that Naru was just playing with him, even she left some marks'' Natsu said as the jonin and the genin stares at him.

''What do you mean, playing with him, and who are you?'' Asuma asked.

''Naru was holding back the entire time and I'm Natsu Dragneel, a friend of Naru, problem with that?'' he said with a glare.

''No, it's just surprising that she had a friend. Are you a ninja?'' Kurenai asked.

''Not really, but I can use chakra and this is my summon, Happy'' Natsu lied. Nobody would believe him if he told them that he came from another dimension so Kuruma told him what to say if someone asked him questions.

''Then why aren't you a ninja?'' Sakura asked with normal voice, surprised that someone his age didn't become a shinobi.

''I don't like following orders and death and should I save a village where everyone treats my friend like crap'' Natsu replied with a shrug as Asuma, Kurenai, Ino and Hinata wince at the description of the pink haired boy.

''Aye!''

''That's weird because you look strong but not like Sasuke-kun who's the strongest!'' Sakura said, thinking about her crush as Natsu didn't look impressed and raised an eyebrow.

''Please, what's so fancy about using an eye stealing technique rather than using his own strength plus he couldn't breath fire as I do'' Natsu said.

"Sasuke- kun is strong! You'll see that the Sharingan is not a fool!" Sakura yelled as she defended her not-very-secret crush, but the Fire Dragon Slayer ignored her and with Ino's sensei.

''So you don't want be a ninja because you don't like to follow rules. Can I ask you why?'' Asuma asked with curiosity, normally kids in this age want to be ninja.

''At first, I wanted to be a ninja when someone told me the true definition, I didn't care what people should believe, but I prefer to protect what I care about rather than to die because it was my order. Should I become a mindless drone or rather my own reasons and die for the village is the right thing to do for an all big family? I will do anything for the people that I love, but that doesn't mean I will sacrifice them to protect something'' Natsu said seriously as the Jonin and Genin expect Sakura's eyes widened at his response.

''Aye!''

'I feel something strange inside of him, another will of fire, but not the same as father told me' Asuma thought.

* * *

Naru finally joined the genin who stared at her with different thoughts, Naru remarked that the little red haired girl had a giant grin that she found a bit creepy and her fellow classmates had a calculative look.

''You want my picture or what, bug and sloth?'' she said with indifference as another blond from Suna goggles at her remark.

''Troublesome blond, you really did a number on Neji, huh? I almost thought that you want to kill Neji'' Shikamaru said.

''That was my intention, but he was not worthy to see what I really learned'' Naru simply replied as she looked at the red haired girl who stared as well.

'Gaara of the Desert...'

'Naru Uzumaki...'

* * *

''That was quite a show, Hokage-sama, your jinchuriki completely destroyed a genius in a short time...and it was a fantastic match after all'' said the Kazekage.

''Indeed, I think she caught everyone off-guard with her fire technique'' 'I wonder how Naru learned to do that, her fire breath was bigger than mine?'

''Of course, but everyone here are most excited by the next match. For every ninja and daimyo, there isn't a match they will never miss'' the Kazekage added. Hiruzen said nothing knowing what reference the Kage of wind talk about.

''But between you and me, I prefer to see what that Uzumaki girl is capable of.''

'By the way, where is he? As a Hokage, I've no choice, but respect the rules if Sasuke Uchiha is not here, but I've to watch for Orochimaru' the third Hokage didn't replied as the crowd began to become impatient. Then Hiruzen said something with one of his guard and before he could go, the Kazekage interrupt him.

''Hokage-dono, please wait a little longer before to do a decision.''

''I beg your pardon, but anyone who doesn't arrive on time, doesn't deserve to be a Chunin, no matter how good they are'' said the Chunin.

''I see...this is more about satisfaction reason'' the Kazekage said as that surprise the two men.

''The majority of the ninja leaders and daimyo are mainly here to see this match and this is an Uchiha we're talking about. The Wind Country also requested that our Gaara had the opportunity to fight him'' the leader of Suna said. The Hokage stared at him and sighed as he turned his head to the Chunin who wait any order.

''Inform the examiner.''

''Yes sir!'' the Chunin disappear and the old Hokage turn his glaze to the Kage of wind.

''it seems odd to see you active for this match, Kazekage.''

''Not at all, they are no better of an opponent than the Uchiha to show off the quality of this village please our clients and it's a great opportunity for us'' the Kazekage said as he return his attention to the arena.

* * *

''Ladies and Gentlemen! The contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet! The next match will be pushed and begin the next one!'' the examiner said for almost everyone's surprise except for Naru and the Nine tails who simply rolled at the favoritism for the Uchiha.

'I'm not surprised that they pushed back his fight, even not here they worship his duck-ass' Naru said to his tenant who simply agree with her.

'**Damn right! I'm pretty sure that he masturbated with his big ego.**'

'Masturbate with what?'' the blond said as the two laughed, but Naru had to cut off their link to hear the next fight.

''The next fight! Kankuro of the Sand and Shino Aburame!''

A young boy began to panic who was wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. On his face he sported a purple triangular face-paint design.

'This match doesn't matter, Temari had to take my place' he thought as he looked to a young girl who had teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails, a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. The girl named Temari nodded her head.

''I forfeit!''

''This action shocked the genin expect the blond and red hair girl who simply didn't care, then Temari opened her fan behind her back and created a huge wind fly toward the arena. Naru, who saw an opportunity, quickly pushed the lazy black haired boy with her simply almost say that he want to forfeit.

''Troublesome blond, she did that in purpose...''

Then Naru searched Gaara's location who stares as well and she walk toward the door, Naru simply follow her ignoring the beginning of the fight and the look of the two boys who were confused.

* * *

''We meet again Naru Uzumaki or I should said the Fire Devil Slayer or cousin'' Gaara said with a little smirk. Naru simply smirk as well.

''So you're the Sand Devil Slayer huh? You seem less psychopath than you look'' Naru asked curious.

''That was just act to the Kazekage didn't any suspicious. You seem less calm and less annoying than one month ago'' Gaara asked, happy in the inside that she can act normal with another Devil Slayer.

''I dropped my mask and you see my true self. You're the jinchuriki of One Tail Shukaku and the daughter of the Sand Devil King...how did you meet your dad?''

''I met daddy when I was five years old. I was alone and he found me because I was the only person who can't sleep, he was interested in me because he saw himself and took care of me. He changed my seal and trained me to use Sand Devil Slayer Magic and sand techniques and taught everything he knew. He was the father I always wanted, crazy, but not enough to turn into a killing machine. He left me three years ago to find his older brother, your father Kuruma. Thanks to him I finally sleep, but I had the play the unstable girl to fool everyone, even my brother and sister and my sperm donor'' she said the last word with venom in her voice.

''You don't like your father?''

''That bastard tried to kill six fucking times, the last time was with my uncle. He don't see me as her daughter, nothing, but a weapon to control. I become the jinchuriki of Shukaku at birth, taking in the same the life as my mother, my siblings don't hate me for that and I don't hate them, but they are scared of me, that don't help sometime I kill for fun'' she said with a cute giggle.

''You seem to care about them, huh?'' Naru always wanted to sibling.

''I don't very much, but they're the only people who I care about with daddy. Unluckily, I don't have friends. They're all scared of my sand'' Gaara said with a sad tone.

''I was in the same position one month ago, but I see my father again with Happy-chan and Natsu-kun'' she blushed at the mention of the Fire Dragon Slayer. ''Thanks to them, I don't feel alone any more. He helped me more than my sensei and teammates did in six months. Even my school teacher takes care of me out of pity, but not Natsu, thanks to him I made two friends in that hellhole'' Naru said smiling thinking about her crush.

''You mean the pink haired boy who smells like a lizard and ember?'' Gaara raised her non-existing eyebrow.

''That's him! He came from the same dimension of our fathers'' the Fire Devil explained.

''So that's why I felt a huge magic energy and a small one. But seven years ago, I felt a lot of magic energy'' Gaara as she tries to remember.

''What you mean a lot?''

''Uncle Kuruma didn't tell you that in they have Tailed Beasts and each of them are the counterpart of the nine Devil Kings in Earthland. Shukaku the Sand King, Matatabi the Hell Queen, Isobu the Sea King, Son Goku the Lava King, Kokuo the Smoke King, Saiken the Acid King, Chomei the Sky King, Gyuuki the Ink King and your father Kuruma the Fire King who is the counterpart of the Nine Tailed Fox'' Gaara explained as Naru was shocked to the core, she didn't ever ask to her tenant since she already knew the answers.

''That explains a lot! That mean... we're cousins!'' she hugged the confused red hair Devil Slayer who was not familiar with hugs.

''I already want to have a cousin and you like that is a plus! Even if you don't have eyebrows and raccoon eyes'' the last remark make the Gaara blush and was offended.

''You can talk with your whiskers, Foxy! Don't judge my raccoon eyes, they're awesome!'' she shouted, embarrassed, but felt something nice inside of her and this is not the crazy tanuki.

''We have our first fight that so exiting but to serious business. You're the person in this exam who can give a challenge, but when you fight my teammate, you can't kill him'' Naru said seriously.

''Why? You care for him?'' she asked.

''I care about him like the way you care about your father. You reason is this village will find a scapegoat and create a war for losing a kekei genkai and I want to destroy his smirk from his myself and I will fight you with my magic.'' Naru said as Gaara glance at her and had a little smirk on her pale face.

''...I accept your term, but we have a problem. You see, my villages alliance with Orochimaru asks to destroy Konoha and the signal is between my fight with the Uchiha'' Gaara said as Naru was surprise and angry at Orochimaru for sealing her chakra, one month ago she screamed at the Hokage for the invasion, but now she didn't give a shit, well except to protect Natsu, Happy, Ino and Hinata.

''I don't care, my loyalty for this villages dies the moment they pull Kuruma inside of me, I just want to protect the ones precious to me. I have an idea. The moment the invasion starts, you go into the forest and then we can fight with no limit, what about that?''

''...I like your plan, I'll play with Sasuke Uchiha and when the invasion start, I'll rush into the forest, sound good to you, Orange Kitsune?'' Gaara said with a challenging grin.

''I like that! Better give a show, Desert Queen'' Naru replied with the same grin and before the sand ninja could reply, they hear the end of the fight.

''We better go and don't forget to protect your friend, everyone will fall asleep from a Genjutsu'' the blond nodded as she did some signs and she brings out a large black fox with amber eyes,

''**Hello Naru-sama, what I can do for you?**'' asked the fox with kindness.

''Hai Kuro-san, can you do something for me?''

''**Anything for you, Naru-sama**'' Kuro said, the fox already loves the young blond at the first she summon him.

''Something bad is going to happen and I want you to find Natsu-kun, Happy-kun and two girls next to him and bring them to a safe place?''

''**With pleasure**'' All the Foxes loved Natsu and Happy for being a friend with Naru and Ara the daughter of the Fox Boss especially Natsu since he was the future mate of the blond Devil Slayer.

''Alright take care of you'' the black fox nodded his head as he disappeared in the shadows and Naru returned to the stadium to see the beating of her teammate.

* * *

''Whoa that lazy ass is pretty smart, right Happy'' Natsu exclaimed as he ate chips with Choji Akimichi, a young boy who had spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks and a robust physique. He wore a pair of black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for food on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages and blue ninja sandals.

''Aye sir!''

''But it sucks that he gave up, but that was a good fight! So Ino, can you tell me why everyone wants to see Sasuke Uchiha?'' Natsu asked.

''Well Sasuke is the strongest genin in our class and the last user to use the Sharingan. He also is an expert user with fire'' the last remark made Natsu smirk.

''The only expert on fire in this village are me and Naru, even the book said that the Uchiha, an innate affinity for Katon, they not master only amateur!'' before Ino could replied, Sakura who listen their conversation screamed to defend her crush.

''Don't talk bad about Sasuke-kun! Just wait and you see what he really is capable of! Ino-pig, why don't you don't defend Sasuke-kun? I thought you liked him too?''

''I never liked him, that was just an act to give you some confidence and why I should after a guy who is always brooding and suck vengeance's dick every second rather than a guy who will smile everyday'' the last remark make Asuma and Kurenai happy and proud and the insult make Hinata giggles and laugh for Natsu and Choji. Ino looked the Fire Dragon Slayer who laughed, showing his white teeth with large canine teeth. She had a little pink blush on her cheeks, unknowing for her Hinata and Naru have huge envy to hurt someone.

Before the pink haired young girl could scream, a whirlwind of wind appear in the middle of the arena. When the whirlwind died out, revealing Kakashi Hatake with a young boy with pale skin, spiky black hair that takes the shape of duck-butt with chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. Black eyes, he wore a black, one-pieced with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs and black shinobi sandals.

''Sorry we're late..'' Kakashi said with a carefree voice.

''Your name?'' the examiner said with disinterest.

''Sasuke Uchiha...'' the raven haired boy said.

* * *

''This is so lame! I see entrances better than that'' Natsu said, bored. He looked at the Uchiha and found nothing special about him that was cool.

''Aye! Even Macao could do better!'' the blue cat agreeing with Natsu.

''I can't believe I played as a the fan-girl for him'' Ino said, embarrassed.

''It's Sasuke-kun'' said a male voice. Everyone turn their toward the source of the voice and saw Lee.

''Lee!'' they shouted expect Natsu who narrow his eyes as he looked the eyebrows the boy.

'Those eyebrow are super huge! How is that possible?'

* * *

''You are pretty lucky that everyone wanted to see your match, Kakashi don't tell me you taught this kid to be late?''

''Of course not, but I didn't see the time'' the Jonin rubbed his neck. The Uchiha who stay quiet look around him and said.

''Naru Uzumaki...did she pass her match?'' he asked, to the Jonin surprise.

''Hell yeah, she totally owned the Hyuga in one minutes'' the examiner said as Sasuke had small smirk on his face. Then, Sasuke tried to find the location of his opponent and Gaara gave a smile that showed her pointed teeth and canines that promised a lot of pain, Kankuro and Temari, her siblings, remarked the expression on their little sister.

''Hey, Gaara, you remember about the plan right?'' Kankuro asked with distrust in his voice.

''Don't talk to her or you will be killed!'' the teal eyed blond put her hand on Kankuro's mouth as she gives a glance Gaara's eyes. Surprising for her, she some emotion in her blue eyes rather the psycho look she always had.

''Don't worry, Kankuro, you have nothing to worried about'' she replied with neutral tone and leaves the balcony to go in the arena.

''She called me by my name!''

''She didn't even threaten you and didn't say that she would kill you'' Temari said, shocked as well.

* * *

In the stadium, Sakura couldn't hold her excitement to finally see Sasuke start his match, when Natsu still stared at the eyebrows of Lee and Gai, Happy talked with Ino and Hinata. They all turn their heads when they see Kakashi appear from nowhere.

''Kakashi/Kakashi-sensei!'' they shouted except Natsu who stared at the man.

'So this is the famous scarecrow, huh? He didn't look very strong, but it's just a camouflage. Even he's a teacher' Natsu thought.

''Hey, Gai, and you too, Lee, you look good. Oh and sorry Sakura for not contacting you, but it seems like you made a new friend after all'' Kakashi said as he looked at the young Dragon Slayer who stared at him, Gai and Lee turn their head to the new boy who they didn't see before.

''I'm not her friend. I'm a friend of Naru, you know the student who you left for a guy who despises her'' Kakashi ignored the last part, much focusing on the word 'friend'.

''You're a friend of Naru? Since when? I have never seen you before'' the gray haired Jonin asked and in the same time remarked a lot men with different white masks.

''I don't live in Konoha and why don't just you ask Naru. Oh right, you didn't bother to pay attention to her so why you'll waste your time with her since she doesn't possess any bloodline or special techniques'' Natsu with sarcasm in his voice that only a very dumb person couldn't understand. Kakashi flinched as he remembered the last time he saw the little blond. He know he was not the best sensei in the world, but after the exam, he would try to catch up with his two other students...how wrong he was.

* * *

Gaara arrived in the stadium with Sasuke and the exterminator. Sasuke glared at her with an unusually calm glaze as Gaara simply watching him in disinterest, the Uchiha remarked and narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

'Why didn't they expel that brooding emo, the only person in this damn exam is Uzumaki' the raccoon eyed girl thought.

'**Don't worry, sand fellow! Give a little spoiler to that vixen and that damn Kitsune-baka and she said you can't kill him, but didn't say not torture him**'' Shukaku said as Gaara loved his idea, that didn't happen very often.

'See, crazy Tanuki, if you think straight, you can have good ideas' she said with an inner teasing grin. Then she return her attention to the real world. The examiner give the signal to start the fight. Quickly Gaara opened her gourd as sand erupted. Sasuke pushed himself far away from Gaara thinking she would use her sand to attack him, but to everyone's surprise and his, she ate the sand as her gourd changed to sand as well.

'She...eats sand?''

''What the hell! She eats her sand!'' Sakura yelled as the siblings of the Sand Devil Slayer was thinking the same thing.

''Natsu, she eats sand!'' Happy shouted.

''I'll ask her about what sand tastes like'' Natsu replied as everyone around him looked at him as if he was crazy, unknown to them, Naru had the same idea.

''This will be over in three minutes, so, Brooding emo, show me what you learned in the past month with that scarecrow'' Gaara said with a challenging smirk.

''What happen to her? Gaara never look so sane...I think that the first time speaking without mentioning the demon Shukaku'' Kankuro muttered in Temari's ear.

''I don't either, but I prefer this Gaara'' she replied as the Uchiha launched three shuriken at her little sister, who rather to use her sand as usual, using her hand to block the attack by catching them with great speed to everyone's surprise. Then Sasuke rushed at her with huge speed, but Gaara didn't do anything, Sasuke jumped into the air, preparing to attack, but the little red girl threw back the shuriken. Sasuke launched another three shuriken as they clashed each other, after the raven young boy vanished from Gaara's vision and reappeared on her right side who he threw a kick. Gaara simply blocked the kick with her fist as Sasuke used his other arm to strike at her neck, but unfortunately for him, Gaara blocked that as well, but Sasuke spun himself and used his entire palm to strike at her chest. In a blink of an eye, Gaara let out a heavy punch to Sasuke's stomach that sent him flying across the arena.

''You can use Taijustu? How is that possible? You only use your sand to attack and defend yourself?'' Sasuke growled in pain as he held his stomach.

''Well ninjas have their secrets, don't tell me the Academy forgot to teach you that'' she sneered.

The Uchiha only snorted as he rushed at great speed and rose his right fist. When he was a short distance from her face, he vanished and came behind her, ready to strike, but to his surprise, Gaara blocked his fist from behind. Then, Gaara put the Uchiha in front of her and with her other hand she was about to strike when her arm were covered with a skin of light brown sand with blue mark and hit Sasuke's face.

''**Sand Devil's Hard Slash!**'' the blow of sand sent Sasuke flying as he hit the wall with a great impact, feeling one or two of his ribs broken.

''She used sand to covered her fist rather then to use long-range and her speed is comparable to Lee's'' Maito Gai said. A tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's normally unzipped, his forehead protector is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt.

''I wonder why, when she fought Lee in the preliminary fight, she didn't use that technique earlier rather to crush his limbs'' Kurenai wondered, like everyone who was there except Natsu and Happy.

''Naru can use a combination of Nintaijutsu with fire and now another one can do the do the same thing with sand? I'll not be surprised if she breathed sand as well'' Asuma said.

'Naru can use fire the same style of the Fourth Raikage and I didn't teach her anything? I'm such a failure as a sensei...'

In the arena, Sasuke rised as he held his body and gave a glared the red girl who had a challenging smirk. Sasuke didn't understand what was happening. He had trained for an entire month to beat the armor of sand, but now the psychotic girl who craved his blood became someone who prefers to use her hands to fight rather than to manipulate.

''Come on, can't you do better than that?'' she taunted him as he growled in anger. His opponent taunted him, the last loyal Uchiha. Furious, Sasuke launched himself at the red haired Devil Slayer as he ran at a great speed around and when he was in front of her, he sent a kick that he dodged effortlessly and quickly Sasuke send a series of punches and kicks that was familiar for Gaara.

'He used the same fighting as that guy who had the big eyebrows. Only he had a big ego, but he needed to steal the techniques of his follow ninja? Hmpf, that do to posses any pride...' she thought as her face turned to disgust as she created a giant sandstorm around her.

''You have no shame, Uchiha! To copy the training of someone rather than creating your own? What a disgrace...**Sand Devil's Kalahari Storm!**'' the sandstorm expanded and pushed away the Uchiha with great force, the spectators covered their eyes from the dangerous storm of light brown sand.

'Damn it! She can create a sandstorm...that's so cool dattebane!' Naru thought excited to fight her fellow Devil Slayer.

Sasuke was panting like hell, the sandstorm made took some damage on him and use a lot of his stamina when he used Taijutsu. Without any option, he jumped backward until he got up on the wall in a high altitude and made some signs until he generated a sphere of chakra which was visible until it changed to look like a sphere of electricity with a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping. His entire arm was covered with blue sparks of lightning, Sasuke rushed at her with an incredible speed, running from the long wall to the ground. When he touched the ground, the last Uchiha disappeared in a blur to Gaara was still inside the sandstorm. At that moment, Sasuke almost reached his opponent, the civilians began to fall asleep and some men in black cloth began to move as well. At the same time, Sasuke got passed the huge sandstorm without any problem, but even his Sharingan, he couldn't see very well, but knowing that he's going to the red girl will not have the same time to dodge, feeling something hard, he put his technique as he believe the chest of the sand ninja.

''**Chidori!**''

The sandstorm disappeared, everyone in the stadium could see perfectly now, but to their biggest shock and for the Uchiha, the sand ninja Devil Slayer looked perfectly fine, but changed as well, her entire skin changed to a light brown color similar to her sand with blue marks on her body. Also a hole at the location who Sasuke who put his jutsu. Then Sasuke released a very loud scream as the bones of his hand was completely broken into many pieces, he held his fractured hand and her laugh of the red hair girl.

''AHHH! Never saw that coming, huh? It will take a more powerful Raiton jutsu to pierce my** Sand Devil's Tanuki Fur.** You entertained me longer than I expected, Sasuke Uchiha, but the only person who I want to fight is your teammate, Naru Uzumaki'' hearing the name of his blond teammate shocked Sasuke to the core.

''What do you want with her?'' he asked.

''Feeling protective of her? That's so cute, but unfortunately, she don't give a shit about you. She will give me a better fight than that'' she said as the raven haired genin was surprised that his blond rival didn't care about him and for the first time since that infamous event, he felt something that he would never feel again, worried that what she said is actually true and since he hadn't see her teammate since the preliminarily.

In the stadium, the spectators didn't expect the Uchiha to be to losing to the fight, Kakashi couldn't believe that even with the training Sasuke had, he couldn't win his fight as Gaara didn't use her capacities. His attention change when he saw feathers appear in the all stadium as almost everyone fall asleep.

''Kakashi this is a Genjutsu'' Gai said.

''Yeah this Genjutsu...'' the jonin nodded their head as the same sign in the same time. Sakura who was feel the Genjutsu do the same sign.

''**Kai!**''

Naru in the balcony also felt the Genjutsu, but didn't break it since the Nine Tails disrupted the flow of the chakra and waiting the next movements of the red haired Devil Slayer who dropped her spell. Then she heard an explosion at the Kage position and in the four sides of the village. After, she saw a huge crimson barrier in the Kage position and could smell the scent of snake.

'That bastard is with the old man. I may go if that old fool didn't to trick me and put this loyalty seal on me, but the most important is my fight with Gaara. Kuruma can I count on you' she said to the giant fox who was shocked by hearing his birth-name.

'**How do you know?**' he asked.

'Don't play dumb with me, I know you listened to my conversation with the Raccoon girl, so are you with me or not?'

'**Hmph! How can I be sure that you won't stab me in the back and are only interested in my power like everyone that I've met in my life? Always the same bullshit, using my power without asking first and never thanking me, my first was a real bitch, she didn't treat as a person only a source of power with not emotion so tell me why should I trust you? That I say to you if the me from the another dimension didn't raise but since your prove you the opposite I glad to tell you and me kit are partner so better not lose**!'

'You can just said of course but I understand what you mean. No I meet before Sasuke do, knowing he want a rematch and no way I will save that emo!'

''**You take words from my mouth kit...I so proud of you!**'' the kitsune said with anime tears. Naru sweat-dropped as she saw Kankuro, Temari and their sensei Baki join the side of Gaara.

* * *

''Gaara are you alright?'' Kankuro asked with distrust.

''Never felt better!'' she said grinning as her sibling was surprise.

''Gaara, you grinned! This is the first time I've seen you grin'' Temari said bluntly. In a fraction of second, she expected that the sand of her little sister would crush her, but nothing came out.

''This is a beginning for everything'' she shrugged.

''Are you really our little sister or is it just an illusion" Kankuro said.

''We have no time for that! Gaara you have to transform now!'' Baki said. Gaara simply stared at him for a couple of seconds before she turned around and gave a last glance.

''Screw the invasion! The only reason I said yes is because to find another person like me and I found her. Naru Uzumaki and I will fight further and if you triy to stop me, You know the consequences'' Gaara said with a cold tone with killing intent. The jonin was shocked by the killing intent and nodded his head as he turn his toward the other siblings.

''You two stay with Gaara and don't interrupt her fight with the genin Uzumaki. I'll join the fight'' he said as he turn at the examiner and three genin of the Sand take the opportunity to leaves.

''Is the leader of this party Orochimaru?''

''Who knows? Let's just join the fun...'' Before they could attack each other, the Uchiha distracted them.

''Hey! What going on?''

''Sorry the Chunin exam is over. I'm going to say that if you want to pursue them, go ahead, but you can't beat her. Uzumaki, can I trust you to do this task? You're already above the Chunin level so this will not be a problem'' the examiner said as Sasuke was confused until he saw his blond appear in tornado of flames and he saw the most beautiful person that he ever saw.

''Understood..'' Naru nodded with a serious expression on her cute face. Before she could go in the direction of the three sand ninja, Sasuke called her name.

''Dobe, is that really you? You...changed very much...'' He expected some loud answer coming from the blond, but the answer made his black heart cry.

''Hn'' she said as she rushed toward the direction of the target.

''She barely noticed me...''

* * *

In the forest of Konoha, the three ninja of Suna jumped on the three until they stop and see Naru Uzumaki stand in front of them with a calm face.

''So you finally came, Uzumaki. I almost wondered if you could catch up'' Gaara said as she crossed her arms.

''Sorry, but I was being followed by a Sound ninja, I took care of them, of course'' she replied, smirking.

''Of course you would, but since we're far away from the village so we can finally start our fight'' Gaara said, her siblings giving her space.

''Before we can start, Shino I know you're there. I smell your bug scent on my shirt'' Naru spoke loudly as Shino appear from nowhere.

''Your sense of smell is quite superior to Kiba's, but I'm to have my fight with this guy here'' Shino said as he pointed Kankuro.

''Be my guest, but you're to go somewhere else to fight since I'm about to fight'' Naru exclaimed as she didn't look at him.

''Kankuro go somewhere with the bug guy, things here will get messy'' her older brother nodded as him and Shino disappeared, leaving the three female ninja.

''I've been waiting for this moment for many years. You will be the first person who will witness, with my sister, my true power, just don't disappoint me if you can't keep up. Temari go somewhere further, you'll be in the way'' Gaara said as her arms were covered with light brown sand and blue marks. Temari quickly went to a place where she could see the fight as the blond whiskered girl was covered with fire.

''Don't disappoint me, Orange Kitsune!'' Gaara yelled as she rushed at Naru and raised her right arm.

''Same to you, Desert Queen!'' Naru yelled back as she charged as well with her arm covered with fire.

''**Fire Devil's Blaze Fist!**''

''**Sand Devil's Hard Slash!**''

At that moment, the two fists of fire and sand connected, creating a huge shock-wave of magic that sent them across the forest. Temari couldn't believe the force of the two attacks. Then Naru quickly got up to her feet on a branch and vanished, reappearing in front of Gaara and dealt a blow of fire that sent her flying as she used a tree to propel herself and transform her right hand into a giant arm of sand with blue veins and big spikes.

''**Sand Devil's Demonic Arm!**'' Naru easily dodge the attack by jumping from the tree but at the moment touch the tree, the tree shattered in two to Naru's surprise.

''This attack can break a big tree? So cool!''

''This is the beginning! **Sand Devil's Sahara Sand Drizzle!**'' she launched a barrage of a large sand bullet at the Fire Devil Slayer. Naru saw the attack and evaded with difficulty and ignited her feet, sending an attack on Gaara's head.

''**Fire's Devil's Crimson Slash!**'' the powerful kick didn't make the Sand Devil Slayer flinch, then she grabbed the blond's ankle and sending her into the ground. Naru crashed into the ground, leaving a crater as she raised her head to see the red haired Slayer mage charging at her with her giant spiky fist of hard sand and magic. Naru raised herself as she dodged the huge blow by Gaara and released a fireball from her hand. Gaara saw the fireball coming at her and she slashed it in two, however she didn't the blond coming at her and sent a hard kick of fire that pushed her away.

''Not bad, you mastered the basic. I think it's time go to the next level and don't forget we can use both charkra and magic'' Gaara exclaimed as she wipe some blood off her inferior lip.

''I just getting started, queen of sandbox'' Naru taunted as Gaara's skin became light brown with blue veins. ''**Sand Devil's Tanuki fur!**''

'Shit, this spell! Her defense is much stronger and physical attacks as well...but if the temperature of my flames are quite high, I can turn her sand into glass' the cute blond thought as she rushed at her, left fist extended. Naru blocked the blow with her arm, gritting in pain, the blow left a bruise on her as Gaara sent a kick, Naru dodged, but the kick hit a tree that created high air pressure.

Then, Naru quickly responded by aspiring the air around her and releasing a huge shock-wave of flames and air pressure. ''**Fire Devil's Blazing Shock-wave!**'' the huge wave of magic hit the red Devil Slayer, some part of her turning to glass as Naru sent a flaming punch to Gaara's face that blew her away, then the whiskered blond tackled the sand ninja to the floor and sent a kick to her stomach that sent Gaara flying, but Gaara quickly recovered. She created a mist of sand in front of her which changed to become a lot of projectiles.

''**Sand Hot Lance!**'' a barrage of lances made with sand charge against the blond who made a sign and puffed her whiskered cheeks. ''**Katon: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!**'' she threw a large amount of small fireballs that exploded at the contact with the lances of sand. Thinking of the occasion, Naru puffed her cheeks and gathered magic and chakra in her mouth. Gaara did the same action and the two Devil Slayer released their breath attack.

''**Fire Devil's Rage!**''

''**Sand Devil's Rage!**''

A huge blast of orange fire clashed with a huge blast of dust, air, and sand, collapsing each other and create a huge explosion of magic, blowing away and burning the trees around them. Temari, who watched the match from the start was completely shaken up. Her little sister not very psycho and a killer, but created more damage with the sand. She watched the gigantic explosion with amazement. Unknowingly for her, she was not the only person who watched the show.

* * *

Sasuke searched the location of his teammate and the sand ninja. He first searched a bunch of unconscious ninja of the sound covered with burnt marks, expecting that Naru's strange Katon jutsus did it. But what really helped him was the explosion that he saw minutes ago.

''Is that Naru who did that? I need get there fast'' the Uchiha said as he put more chakra into his feet.

* * *

''Damn that was a hell of a nap'' Natsu said he finally wake up from the Genjutsu at the stadium. He turned his head to Kuro who was in shadow mode. This summon having to be able to travel faster than any ninja, thanks to the shadows and decided to only take the Fire Dragon Slayer since he had the capacity to help their summoner and future mates.

''Thanks, shadow buddy, your shadow travel is quite awesome! But I will take care of things here, return to Happy, Hina and Ino, you need to make sure they're safe'' Natsu said seriously as the black fox nodded before he could disappear.

''**Natsu-sama, please watch yourself and make sure Naru-sama is safe**'' the Fire Dragon Slayer nodded his head as the fox turned into shadow and disappeared. Then Natsu located the smell of his blond friend and saw the explosion.

''Whoa, this so huge! Naru is clearly surpassing me and the raccoon girl too... Gotta finish slacking around, I'll train very hard to be at their level!'' Natsu said with determination as he went to their location.

* * *

The explosion disappeared, showing the two Devil Slayer covered with bruises and torn clothes. Gaara's sand skin was broken in many place with part made of glass because of the extreme heat. She missed the parts of her pants and sleeve. Naru lost her top, showing a black tank top and her black stoking had many holes.

''Its been awhile since someone put me this far, you truly a very good opponent, Uzumaki, and your flames are hotter than I've ever felt.''

''Thanks, but my friend, Natsu, has pretty hot flames too'' Naru added with a smile.

''Your friend, huh? I think he's more than a friend to you'' she said with a teasing smirk. Knowing what she meant, Naru's whiskered cheeks turned red as well.

''I don't know what you're talking about and why at the start of the Chunin Exam, you played the unstable girl who liked to kill?'' Naru asked, changing the conversation.

''Hn...Before I met daddy, everyone treated me like the worst trash and they're scared of me. The Kazekage, my biological father, put a Tailed Beast into me to make a weapon rather than a daughter and because of that, my mother died as well. My siblings were scared of me for what I am and can do with the sand. Our uncle took care of me until he tried to kill me since I killed mother when I was born rather to become the emotionless weapon that the Kazekage wanted, I met daddy Shukaku and was raised as his own kid. I did tried to make friends after that, but everyone was scared of me and wanted me dead, some men tries to rape me, my father easily killed them. I gave up making friends and put a mask of the insomniac girl who enjoyed the blood of her victims until you arrived and I never felt better'' the Sand Devil Slayer said as Naru and her sister listened.

''But what about your siblings?''

''What?''

''I know the people of a village can be really stupid and ignorant, but at least your family doesn't hate you'' Naru said as she remarked the expression on the red hair girl changed to an angry one.

''Why should I trust them? I tried one time and they're scared of me because I have a fucking Beast inside me! What happened if I told them that I can use magic as well or should I forgive the villagers also'' she said sarcastically.

''Your siblings were young back then and even if they're scared of you, they didn't leave your side! I didn't say to forgive those assholes! I prefer to care for little numbers of people rather than to trust and protect a bunch of unknown people. Do you know how many that I trust in this world? Four. Daddy fur-ball, Natsu-kun and Happy-chan and my foxes' summons'' Naru yelled as she ignited her arm with fire.

''So I think this is the wrong place and time to talk about that, playtime is over'' Gaara said as she rushed with her fist at Naru who copied her action. Then the two slammed their elementals fists at each other's faces that created another explosion. The explosion separated them as they launched each other a barrages of fist at great speed. Then Naru's nails became longer and sharper sending a large of attack similar to the Inuzuka clan. ''**Fire Devil's Phantom Fox Claw Barrage!**''. Gaara was able to dodge some of her claw attacks, but she was touched several times and she didn't see the blond send a punch coming to her face.

''**Fire Devil's Blaze Fist!**'' the punch of fire sent her flying as Naru jumped in the air and ignited her feet with fire, but as she hit ground, Gaara was able to dodge the kick, but failed to see the sneaky attack of the blond as she took another blow of fire. Furious, Gaara used her elbow covered with hard sand to strike Naru's face. Then she ran at her as she was about to strike. Naru blocked again with her elbow and kicked her again with her fist that created an explosion of fire. Gaara protected herself as she dodged a fire punch and she hit Naru's face, sending her flying. Then Gaara created a massive amount of sand in the form of a wave coming from the ground by the movement of her wrist.

''**Sand Devil's Waterfall Flow!**''

Naru, who saw the huge wave of sand, quickly created a giant wave of fire that became a storm of orange flame at the same size of Gaara's attack by the movement of their wrists. ''**Fire Devil's Ninetails Storm!**'' The huge wave of sand transformed to a giant wall of glass. As the giant wall of glass begun to shatter in many pieces, the Devil Slayers jumped to the tree as they reached the branches and jumped in the air, exchanging a multitude of blows at a great speed. Temari only saw blur that created impacts until she saw the young girls head-butt each other, causing her forehead to bleed and fire a powerful blast of concentrated magic.

''**Fire Devil's Cero!**''

''**Sand Devil's Cero!**''

A large sphere of orange and light brown collapses and a massive, bright explosion of magic comes. This explosion clearly took out a huge part of the forest as many big trees were destroyed at the contact of the explosion.

Naru and Gaara stared at each other, at the same time panting, each girl was equal with spell and started to feel their magic drain and they couldn't find a source of their elements to charge up.

'I can't believe she pushed me this far. I can't use the Devil Force since I haven't mastered it yet. My only option is to use a Secret Art, but I can only use one...Shukaku I need to borrow your Chakra' she said to her tenant.

'**Finally! My time to smell the sweat scent of air has finally arrived! ALSO, I COULD FINALLY CRUSH THAT BAKA KITSUNE!**' the mad Tanuki yelled as Gaara sweat-dropped at his antic.

''Shut up! I'm only needing your chakra, you freaking lunatic!'' the tanuki pouted as Gaara's entire body was covered in sand until the sand took the form of a gigantic sandy-brown colored tanuki, with black (dark blue in the anime) cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the scleras of its eyes are black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

''You're a very good opponent, Orange Kitsune, but I'll not lose this fight! You see, this is my ultimate technique!'' Gaara yelled as Naru's widened as the current transformation of the little red haired Slayer.

'Shit, she's serious! The only option is to summon Inari the fox boss to equal the ground. Kurama give me your chakra' she asked to her tenant.

'**You will really summon the Fox Boss! The goddess for all the kitsune...right away!**'' the Tailed Beast give a portion of his chakra that the blond used the signs for summoning.

''**Summoning Jutsu!**'' a large cloud of smoke covered the forest and when the smoke died out, a gigantic fox appear. The fox was with orange markings on her back legs, orange tips on her long ears, fur and eyelids. She had three orange whiskers like her summoner with amber eyes and black scleras. Nine long white tails and her claws were crimson.

''Are you the boss summon?'' Naru asked as the giant fox giggled.

''**You're quite right, Naru-chan. I'm Inari the the leader of the foxes and Emerald Forest. Ara-chan told me everything about you and your future mate**'' the fox summon said with a feminine teasing voice.

''Natsu-kun is not my mate! We're just friends...even sometimes I hoping for more'' she said, blushing as the white giant fox chuckled.

''**So young and have already found love, to be a full member of your clan, you need to show your mate to see if he's worthy, but it seems this is not the best time to talk about that**'' the fox said as she looked the giant Tanuki of sand in front of her.

''Yes! You see, I'm fight the jailer of Shukaku and the sand Devil Slayer as well. Also I used almost all my chakra and my magic and even if I eat fire, this will not be enough, but I have a plan!'' she explained.

''**I could easily end this fight, but I will follow your plan. Tell me what I can do for you.**''

''Do the most damage you can, hot flames can change her sand to glass and at that moment I launch my most powerful attack'' 'I didn't master this one and the other takes too much energy even with chakra...This is my only hope to win' she thought as the giant kitsune was ready to move and she covered her entire body with flame.

''Whoa those feel so warm and they taste so good!'' Naru said as she ate Inari's flames. Inari rushed at the giant tanuki of sand with great speed and ignited her claw on fire and launched a slash on Gaara. Before Gaara could do anything, the blow tore off her left arm of sand and Inari was already far away.

''You bitch, you dare to cut my arm!''

''Please, this is not your real arm!'' Naru yelled back.

''But it still hurt, you know!'' the Sand Devil Slayer said as she took a deep breath, and then pounded its stomach, releasing a large bullet of air.

''**Futon: Drilling Air Bullet!**''

Inari jumped in the air, dodging the air bullet as the attack of air did a lot of damage. After, she launched a multitude of very large fireballs from her mouth, Gaara saw the fireballs coming at her and released another bullet of air. The two attacks collided with each other, creating a huge explosion, thanks to this diversion, the giant white kitsune used of her tail and grabbed the blond and threw her at such speed that when you blinked, she was gone.

''**This is your chance Naru-chan! Throw your attack!**'' Inari yelled as Naru nodded her head and with her right hand create a large orange sphere with four big points, causing it to take the shape of a giant fuma shuriken. Gaara, who didn't see the blond Devil Slayer felt a huge amount of magic and chakra in front of her and when the explosion died out. She saw Naru with a strange looking attack.

'Shit, I can't dodge and I can't turn back! This transformation and those spells take more magic than I thought' before Gaara could respond, Naru launched her spell at the giant tanuki's head.

''**Devil Slayer Secret Art: Phantom Fox: Red Lotus Flaming Slash!**'' the moment when the attack touched the giant Tanuki of sand, a giant explosion of fire enveloped Gaara, who released a cry of pain as the rest of the body turned to glass and shattered into many pieces. Naru, who watched the damages of her spell, simply smiled as she saw the other Devil Slayer falling as well, barely conscious. Then at the moment she touched the ground, a large fireball went her direction and transformed to her pink haired best friend.

''Natsu-kun!...Is that really you?'' Naru asked with hope.

''Of course it's me, Fox Girl! You expect a brooding duck to catch you?'' Natsu raise a eyebrow.

''...But how did you find me and why did you catch me?''

''You silly Kitsune, you think I won't not watch your fight and you're my best friend and I'll find you with my nose not because of the annoying scent'' he replied blushing as he touch the ground with the Sand Devil Slayer. Naru only replied by cuddling into Natsu's chest as the two didn't acknowledge the giant fox who stared with a smile and the Uchiha who stared at the scene with envy and jealousy against the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''How dare he...the only person who to be close with Dobe is me...'' he muttered to himself.

* * *

Chapter 4 is finish, I hope that you like this fight. Next Chapter will deal about Naru and Gaara's after-fight, The search for Tsunade and Sasuke confront the Fire Slayers. I saw Avengers: Age of Ultron and that was so awesome...even some people can't enjoyed a good Marvel Movie.


	5. Search of a new Hokage

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto and any other anime or manga that appear except my OC.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thought**s

* * *

Chapter 5: Search of a new Hokage

''Fire Dragon...'' Gaara simply said as she stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer who was staring at her as well with Naru in his arms.

''Raccoon Girl'' Natsu replied with a smirk.

''Not you too! Uzumaki is one thing, but I don't need a Dragon Slayer as well'' Gaara said as she started to loose her cool as Natsu shrugged.

''I don't know your name and you just transformed into a giant Raccoon Dog made of sand so it figures'' Natsu raised an eyebrow. Then, the Sand Devil remained cool.

''So, want to hurt me for what I've done to your fluffy fox and finish the job?'' Gaara asked as she waited for the next action of the pink haired boy. She knew that the Dragon Slayer had enough power to kill her and even if she tried to move, she had to wait to fully use her magic and chakra or it would put too much strain on her body.

''I don't see it being necessary and Naru will be pissed and sad to know that one of her fellow Devil Slayers is dead'' Natsu said as he watched the sleeping blond Devil Slayer who was cutely snoring. Watching his friend make Natsu smile a bit and return his glance to the red haired Sand ninja who seemed to wait for his next action.

''Besides, you gained two rivals in the same day and I want to know which is the best: **Dragon Slayer Magic** or **Devil Slayer Magic**'' Natsu said with a challenging smirk. Gaara was surprised by his answer and put a little smile on her pale face with bruises and blood.

''To think someday, I would meet someone almost as crazy as me and daddy. Maybe he's right, weird peoples attract weird people'' Gaara said as Temari and Kankuro arrived in front of her and noticed her condition.

'Did that Uzumaki girl put Gaara in this condition?'

''That's enough...we're going home'' Gaara said as Kankuro took her by the arm, before they left Gaara spoke painfully.

''When she wakes up...tell her that I want a rematch with her and a match with you...Cherry-Head'' she said with a smirk. Natsu smirked as well and said.

''She will know, Raccoon Girl!'' then the sand siblings disappeared in a flash leaving the two Slayers of Fire alone. Far away from them, they were jumping on to tree and something caught them off-guard.

''Temari...Kankuro, I'm sorry...''

''What!''

''Don't make me repeat, damn it!''

* * *

''**I cant believe this! My little demon was beaten by your brat? How is this possible, she's been training for years**'' Shukaku whined as he watched the fight between their daughters with his older brother Kuruma who had a big grin on his tan face.

''**My kit has something that your kit doesn't have**'' Kuruma said.

''**Eyebrows?**''

''**No...**''

''**Her personal summon?**''

''**...Yes, but no.**''

''**Boobs?**''

''**Fuck no, you fucking idiot, a training partner or friend like the Dragon Slayer**'' Kuruma pointed to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''**I get it, she needs a young male Dragon Slayer who will become her future mate! Why didn't I think of that!**'' The Sand King shouted as Kuruma face-palmed himself at the stupidity of his younger brother.

''**I can't believe that we're related...**''

* * *

That was a sad day for the people of Konoha. Their Hokage was dead due to the invasion by one of his students, Orochimaru. Every civilian and ninja came to show their homage to their great leader well except for one. Everyone was surprised that the blond whiskered ninja didn't show up for the funeral, but they heard the rumor that she protected the village by fighting the jinchuriki of Suna. Everyone thought that she hadn't recovered yet...how wrong they were, though.

* * *

''Eating ramen in bed is the best!'' Naru declared as she ate her ramen with delight as Natsu was eating along with her, as well.

"What about your new pajamas, Naru? It's bad enough that your bedroom smells like ramen, but not your bed. You forgot that I'm sleeping in this bed.''

''But this is so good!'' Naru pouted cutely as Natsu raised an eyebrow and continued to eat his spicy ramen. Naru had an orange t-shirt with black pajama pants with an orange swirl. When he finished his cup of ramen and got in the bed.

''So why don't we train or do something? No way I'll stay behind you and Raccoon Girl'' Natsu said as the blond Devil Slayer finished her ramen cup.

''Today is the funeral of the third Hokage so no training and I don't feel like going today and also, why are you wanting to train so much?'' the blond asked, confused. For the last few days, the Fire Dragon Slayer was eager to train, Naru was not opposed by the idea, but Natsu seemed to train alone or with Happy.

''I see what you and Raccoon Girl do and I feel so outclassed. In a month, you can do a spell that can destroy your village in a second and maybe after that, you'll continue to grow stronger to the moment that you will stop being my friend and treat me like the orthers in my guild'' Natsu stared at the floor. Naru didn't see anything and continued to listen the pink haired boy.

''I wasted a year to find Igneel and that brought nothing except anger and sadness and when I got to Fairy Tail, maybe I would have been better, but everyone treated me like the village's moron because I was not raised like them. I was just a freak who was raised by a magical creature that everyone thought was a myth and decided that I just wanted attention. Except for Happy and Lisanna, I have nobody else'' Natsu sighed. Naru didn't say a word as her bangs covered her face.

''Maybe they're right...I just a los-'' he was interrupted by Naru who hugged him with a strong grip.

''Naru what are you doing?''

''You Baka!''

''What?''

''You think just because I've become stronger that I would reject you? How can I reject my best friend and first true friend?'' she said as tears fell from her eyes.

''Why are you crying?''

''Because you think that I would break our friendship. In reality, I was jealous that someday, you would leave me forever by choosing Fairy Tail over me. I didn't consider you weak, that's the contrary. You taught and helped me to become stronger that nobody expected Fur-ball and the foxes did in my entire life. I may become stronger in one month, but you can too, if we work together...I just know that I will never leave you'' 'How could I reject the guy that I love?' That was clear for her, she was in love with the Fire Dragon Slayer, not the same type of love that Sakura had for Sasuke, this was real love. Every time that Natsu talked to her with a smile, she felt butterflies in her stomach and the way that he caught her in his arms. She felt like the luckiest person in the world, he teased her in a playful way and didn't give a crap for her condition.

''Whoa...I'm sorry if you feel that way, Naru-chan, but if I had to make a choice between you and my guild...I would choose you, not because I like you or something'' he said with a blush on his cheeks. Naru was surprised and happy by his comment and snuggled him more.

''Can you let me go now, Naru?''

''Nope!''

''That's what I thought'' Natsu sighed as the Slayers of Fire began to sleep as Kuruma giggled madly for future blackmail.

'**Ah! Young love...It's a blessing she didn't fall for that fucking clan of a fucking prick...Why did I already see that kind of situation?**'

* * *

The next day, Konoha

''I see you still haven't given up your foolish habit...'' said a old man who stared at Jiraiya who was watching naked women in the hot spring. The old man was followed by an elder woman. The elder man had gray hair, a beard, and glasses. He also has a strong jaw-line, a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. The elder woman had her hair pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side.

''Homura and Koharu, right? What business does a Council advisor have do with me?''

''What business are you here for? We have something to tell you. You'll probably understand why.'' Jiraiya stayed silent.

''Right now the power of Konoha is declining. People started to get scared, under these circumstances, the top priority is now to make preparations for the upcoming crisis.''

''Because we do not know when the other villages will take actions against us, until the power of the village is restored, several of our top ninja were summoned to form a committee, this is how the emergency executive was formed. With this matter, it was decided and dealt with..now first of all..''

''We need a strong leader. Right now, problems will be coming and not only Orochimaru. We need a Godedaime Hokage.''

''Jiraiya, we decided that you will be the one in charge-'' Jiraiya interrupted them.

''Unlucky for you, I'm not the type for it.'' Jiraiya said.

''That's decision that we made. Also, are you not one of the three Sanin? If you're not the type, then tell us who else is?''

''There is another person among the Sanin, this person is Tsunade..'' he rubbed his neck.

''That's true...Even if that woman is qualified to succeed, we don't know of her whereabouts.''

''I'm going to look for her and bring her back, that shouldn't be a problem, right?''

''However...''

''Don't be down because of me. I'll bring back Tsunade-hime to become the next Hokage'' the two elders stared at each other in silence.

''I understand, I will take the consideration immediately, but you need to bring several Anbu with you for Tsunade's search party.''

''I don't need to get watched, I'm not going to run away. But, there is one person I would like to accompany me. I found an interesting new egg.''

* * *

''I'm feeling so pumped! Is it the time to start with the another Secret Arts. Natsu-kun, you want to help for your new spell? I can teach you the **Shadow Clones**'' Naru asked as they walked out of the village to the training grounds.

''Thanks, but I don't have chakra coils so it's a useless idea, but thanks. If Kuruma-sensei was here, he'd probably help me with my magic'' Natsu said as every time he used a lot of power with his** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**, which didn't give the result that he thought. Hell, Natsu thought that something blocked him on the inside.

''I'm sure Fur-ball will help you! He's the Fire Demon King, so he knows pretty much everything...By the the way, did you see Happy or Ara? I tried to find them through their scent, but I found nothing'' Naru added as the pink haired mage thought about that too.

''Maybe they finish or animal stuff'' he shrugged, not very caring. Then, the two Slayers continued on their way until they saw Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and with enhanced sight, they saw two men with a conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their faces.

''No, no, this Sasuke and scarecrow, This journey was supposed to be good'' Naru complained. She didn't to see her supposed sensei and teammates. She knew that they would ask questions about her new trick, especially Sasuke, since he got a gigantic ego.

''Don't worry, Naru, maybe they didn't see us...'' Unfortunately for them, the Jonin and Sasuke saw the two Slayer mages of Fire together.

''Naru? Its been a while since I saw you and you're with your new friend, I presume?'' Kakashi said with an eye-smile that Naru didn't put any attention to.

''Its been awhile, Naru-chan. I watched your match against Neji and I should say that I'm pretty impressed'' Kurenai said with a smile as she the blond kunochi was in good shape.

''Even she was a bit harsh with her Katon jutsu'' Asuma added with a grin.

''I'm sure she didn't want to hurt him too bad...right, Naru?''

''Hmpf! Your wrong, Hatake. If it was my intention to burn alive that Faye's little bitch. A so-called genius who thinks he's invincible with his Dojustu and almost killed his own cousin to some petty revenge is in my shit list. If I was in a different village, I'd turn him in ashes'' she said as she shrugged, to Kakashi's and Sasuke's surprise. They never heard such harsh words from the blond and a well-spoken vocabulary.

''Right...can you at least tell me who did taught you Katon style, for your good sensei?'' Kakashi asked with hope, he know that Naru defeated Gaara with the same time **Nintajutsu** of the Raikage and felt disappointed with the blond's new attitude as he continued to watch the strange men behind him.

''Why should she tell you? I thought ninja were supposed to have secrets? Legally, you can't ask that kind of question to another ninja since he's like an adult and you don't need to feel the ego of Duck-butt over there, it's already big enough'' Natsu said smugly as Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him from Natsu's remark. Naru giggled as Kakashi was shocked by the pink haired boy.

''What did you say about me, loser? And who the hell are you?'' he showed his Sharingan as he felt jealous about the closeness between the two Slayers.

''I'm Natsu Dragneel, the best friend of Whisker over here and her training partner'' he said as he put his arm around Naru's waist as the blond blushed at the contact.

''Her friend? The Dobe doesn't have any friends. I've never seen you before either'' Sasuke said as Naru was pissed off about the insult, but she didn't show it.

''I came from another village in the land of Fire. I met Naru when we were kids and I'm not a ninja like you and her'' he explained.

''Hmpf! A loser just like her. I know that was impossible that she can become friends with a ninja'' Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk as the Jonin face-palmed.

''Seriously?'' Furious, Naru was about to reply until Natsu appeared at Sasuke's side and lent a solid punch on his cheek in which the blow was so strong, that it sent him against a wall, creating an impact. Sasuke got up as he fell his cheek bones broken.

''H-how dare you! You hit me on the-'' Sasuke was again interrupted by Natsu who smashed him with his elbow.

''Funny to a cock sucker who didn't win against his opponent. Even with your so-called 'great **Sharingan**'! I don't need special eyes to see how much of an asshole you are'' Natsu sneered as the Jonin was surprised by the speed of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''You bastard, You will play for this!'' Sasuke yelled at Natsu with a killer intent as he didn't flinch. Natsu turn toward the blond who seemed to glare at the raven haired boy.

''Yo, Naru, can I kick his duck-butt ass?''

''...Fine, but don't hurt him too much, I want my turn too'' Naru said as Kakashi and Asuma couldn't believe to answer of the blond when Kurenai had stoic face, but she wanted to see the arrogant boy get his ass kicked again.

''Hmpf! You'll see the power of the Uchiha!'' Sasuke yelled as he charged at Natsu who simply put his hand in front of his mouth.

''Hmpf! Shut up and fight like a man..'' Sasuke threw a punch as Natsu simply blocked. Furious Sasuke send a barrage of fists and kick as Natsu dodged with little effort and jumped in the air and lit his right foot aflame.

''**Fire Dragon's Claw!**'' Sasuke saw the kick of fire and dodged, but to everyone's surprise, excluding Naru, the kick of fire created a crater on the floor of the alley.

'He used the same style as Naru during the Chunin Exam?'

''He's more destructive than Naru, that's for sure'

''Another one who use a **Nintaijutsu** with **Katon**? Did Naru learn that from him?'

Sasuke, who was shocked by the strength of the kick jumped backward and did some signs as he puffed his cheek and released a large fire-ball from his mouth. ''**Katon: Great Fireball Technique!**'' Natsu didn't move as the fireball completely swallowed the Fire Dragon Slayer. The jonin was surprised as Naru didn't move. Sasuke smirked arrogantly, thinking that the pink haired boy was nothing, but talk.

''Hmpf! Like I said, just a loser! You should make better friends, Dobe'' Sasuke waited for a reaction from the blond, but to his disappointment, Naru didn't react as she watched the fireball.

''Your flames taste like shit!'' Then everyone except Naru was surprised to see the fireball disappear around the Dragon Slayer who seemed to have eaten the flame of the Uchiha.

''What the hell!''

''He can eat the fire charkra!''

''He has a kenkei gekkai?''

''This is the worst flames that I have ever eaten. I understand the expression of you may be beautiful on outside, but ugly on the inside and you're one of the worst pieces of shit that I have ever met, along with your sensei'' Naru taunted as Kakashi and Sasuke frowned. Then, Natsu rushed at Sasuke with great speed and gave a solid punch to his gut as the Uchiha was covered in a large dome of flames.

''**Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!**'' Sasuke released a cry of pain as the explosion died out, leaving Sasuke covered with burn marks and his clothes with torn holes.

''Don't tell you can't fight anymore? I just developed this technique and its still weak'' Natsu sneered as Sasuke glared at him with hatred. If his glare could kill, the Fire Dragon Slayer would have died several times over. Before Sasuke could talk back, a blur of orange smacked him against the wall and everyone saw Naru with a dark look on her tan face with flames dancing around her and her eyes were orange.

''What the hell did you try to do, Do-'' Sasuke was interrupted by a fist in the jaw delivered by the blond.

''Listen to me, you piece of shit, I don't care if you insult me or try to hurt me for your pleasure, but if you dare to insult him or my friends, I will make sure that the expression of a stick in your ass is true'' her whiskers darked.

''Naru! This is your teammate that you're treating...Apologize now'' Kakashi couldn't believe what he saw. Naru snorted as she turn toward her so-called sensei and her iris slitted.

''You mean that prick over there? This douche-bag and the pink banshee could be left alone in the forest to die, for all I care! They don't even care for me and I haven't done anything about it. They're nothing to me anymore and the day that I do, I'll join the snake pedophile. The person who leaves their comrades are trash, but everyone in this stupid team is trash, especially you, scarecrow. And you, stupid emo, if you think that by insulting me will give you my attention, you're fucking damn wrong! To me, you're just a fucking parasite who wants attention to feed your ego, I will completely ignore you and your fucking smirk that I want to tear up apart so bad. Too bad that your brother didn't finish his job. The world doesn't need another asshole genius'' Naru said furiously as she gave a strong hit to the Uchiha's crotch with her kneecap. Every males winced in pain as they knew the blow was very hard. Then Naru left the raven haired boy as he put his hands on his crotch as Naru too the arm of the stunned Natsu.

''I'm hungry, let's eat some ramen!'' Naru's expression changed as she talked to Natsu, who nodded dumbly after the scene.

'Note to self: never get on her bad side!'

'**That was so priceless! Kit, you're making my day!**' Kuruma laughed loudly in Naru's mind.

'Naru...she's so like Kushina nee-san, I'm a failure of a sensei' Kakashi thought.

'Naru...she doesn't care about me...she doesn't care about me. It's because of that guy! He's taking Naru away from me!...Yeah, no way that Naru will give up on me. I have to beat that guy to get her back. Yes, and in the end, she will be mine'' Sasuke thought as he was still lying on the ground.

* * *

''This is so good! I miss this so much'' Naru ate her ramen happily as Natsu stared at her with a sweat-drop on his head.

''We just ate this morning! How can you put up with this stuff?'' Natsu didn't get how the hell she put this quantity of ramen into herself.

''This is a girl's secret'' she give a wink. Natsu sighed as he continued to eat his third bowl as Ayame continued to stare at them with pink hearts in her eyes. Then, an older man entered and was surprised to see the blond with someone.

''Look like that the rumors are true, you have a strong love for ramen'' Jiraiya chuckled as the blond, who looked the older man, had a suspicious glance.

''Who the hell are you?''

''In the north. In the south, east, and west. The legendary white haired Sanin frog-summoning. The handsome man that silences a crying child, I'm the great Jiraiya!'' Jiraiya made an entrance as Naru simply stared at him with a blank face.

''Never heard of you.''

''What?!''

''Wait! Are you the pervert that wrote those books? I totally love your books!'' Natsu asked as Jiraiya chuckled as he got another fan.

''A fan, I presume..here's a copy of a special edition'' but he stopped as he saw the dark aura around Naru as her hair was flying wildly.

''Natsu..don't tell me you read those books'' Natsu began to panic as he was busted.

''...Well, I have nothing much to do, so I found that laying around and the story is very goo-'' he could finish his sentence as Naru put her hand in his mouth.

''If I caught you reading that trash, I will break all your bones and heal them to start again...is that clear, Natsu-kun?'' she said the last word with a creepy tone. The Fire Dragon Slayer nodded his head furiously as she turned to glare at the Sanin.

''What the hell do you want to do with me, old man?''

''I decided to take you on as my apprentice and come with me on an important trip with me. What about that, kid, being the apprentice of a Sanin?''

''Not interested!'' she said a stoic face.

''What! How can you turn an offer like that away? Ninja would kill to have your place. You can even bring your boyfriend and I will teach an awesome jutsu'' Jiraiya said, trying to convince the blond.

''You should say yesm Naru, if you're on a trip, you don't need to see your teammates at all. Even, if he's a pervert, he looks strong for an old man'' Natsu said.

''Heh!''

''You just want to read those snotty books, don't you?''

''What? No!''

''...Fine, but if you read those books again, you will eat them...is that clear?'' Natsu nodded as she turned toward the white haired Sanin.

''I'll come with you, but no funny stuff with me or I'll will castrate you and force you to eat your own balls'' Naru's eyes turned orange as Jiraiya put his hands in front of his crotch and nodded his head furiously.

''Alright, bring your stuff and meet me at the village's door!'' Jiraiya disappeared in an explosion of smoke leaving the two young mages of fire.

''I would like to be able to do that someday, that would be awesome, what do you think, Naru?'' Natsu asked as the blond ignored him. Natsu sighed as he rubbed hair.

''Look, I'm sorry for reading that smut, but please don't be mad at me...I'll do anything you want'' Naru smirked mentally as she glanced at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''Anything that I want?'' the pink haired Slayer nodded his head.

''Alright then, I forgive you, dattebane!'' she said with a smile as the pink haired mage didn't understand.

'Why do I have the feeling that I've made a terrible mistake' he thought not knowing that he right.

* * *

''Before we start, what is that?'' Jiraiya asked as he stared at Naru who was smiling with an embarrassed Natsu wearing the same clothes in a combination of orange and black with Happy in his arms and Ari in Naru's arms.

''This is Happy, Natsu's cat summon and this is Ari's my personal fox summon'' Naru said.

''Aye!'' Happy said happily as Ari glared at the white haired older man.

''Y-you have summons already?!'' Jiraiya was surprised and disappointed that her god-daughter already possessed a summoning contract with someone rather than the Frogs. He expected that the blond would follow the steps of her father and become the next Toad Sage, but fate seemed to play another game.

''What about your friend over here? Why is he wearing the same colors as your clothes?''

''Oh that? Natsu-kun wanted some fashion advice, so I help him! You like it, right, Natsu-kun?'' Natsu became stoic for one second until he nodded his head furiously.

'That's the safe answer...smart move, kid.' ''We better get go if we want to get a new Hokage'' When he said 'Hokage', he expected that the blond would explode for speaking of her dream, but to his surprise, the blond seemed to been affected.

''What's the matter, brat, I thought you been happy to know that the village will have another Hokage?'' Naru shrugged as she stared at the elder man with a neutral look.

''Do I look like someone who gives a shit about it? If the village will have a new Hokage, fine, but I only came here to learn another justu so I can become stronger or I'll turn you into a fried Frog'' she said as her eyes turned red with cat slits.

'She's not the blond that Kakashi told me about months ago, she's the contrary of what he said. Maybe its the influence of the Fox...no I feel his charkra or maybe its that boy' Jiraiya thought the the three humans and animals walked as Kuruma, the foster father of Naru, stared at the group with interest.

''**A road trip, huh? Let's see how this is going to end.**'' Kuruma said as he transformed into an eagle to watch his foster daughter and apprentice from the sky.

* * *

I know is short but don't worry, next chapter, the three Sanin will feel the wrath and power of the Fire Devil King. Do should I bring the movies or not? The fight between the fight Natsu and Sasuke will the first of many as Natsu will his second main goal after Itachi, so review!


	6. AN

Hi, I'm sorry if I didn't update Dragon and Fox but I'm let down this story since I still many ideas and subject I want to touch so expect a new chapter this month or the next. I'm appreciate the one who love Naru and Natsu together. Is the most rare pairing on this site and you have only see the tips of the iceberg especially with Gajeel and Gaara; no visible eyebrow lovers or Extreme Double Slayers Date! XD. See you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I'm sorry that I didn't update for...6 months! You can say that life finally put his foot when I've to deal with personal issues and finally had a social life, and video games, movies, and mostly school. But I didn't lose my inspiration and write block is not coming in my way anytime soon. But I will make few change it. First of all, I decided to completely rewrite the story. I saw a commentary that said that the characters have no development or the story don't have any plot, and Naru who quite overpower compared to Natsu which I agree. When I decide to write this story, I just want a story about Natsu and female Naruto because I thought that will be funny. But I started to get attached on the idea as more I wrote about those two. But then came life and I didn't thought about a plot back then, I will restart from zero with few changes. But Natsu and Naru will be the primary couple with Gajeel and Gaara. See you next time!


End file.
